The Scion Of Starks
by kris66
Summary: An AU where Ned Stark is prepared to play the game played by all the high lords and is ready to do what is necessary to ensure he and his house comes out on top of all other houses.
1. Chapter 1

Cersei

She stood there watching the silent sisters performing the final rites of The hand of king wondering if he had known anything about her dark secret. He certainly was on track to find out about it tracking the bastards and reading that accursed book,Cersei wondered if that stupid old man had told anyone about it he could have told stannis or his lady wife both of who have conveniently fled the capital and out of her reach. She was disturbed out of her thoughts by her twin brother ser Jaime Lannister of kingsguard. "Sweet sister what are you worrying about now" he asked wearing his usual smirk. "What if he told anyone about us?" she asked, worry clearly visible in her face. "He had told no one sister otherwise our heads would have been on the spikes by now it is about the hand apparent Eddard Stark, the avenging wolf they call him we should worry about him if he cau-" Cersei grew tired of her brothers rambling and interrupted angrily saying " Are you scared of a bloody savage now brother by all means I should have been with the cock and you with the cunt we are the Lannisters of casterly rock and lions are not afraid we are strong and we don't need any savages to keep our strength like a wolf" she announced proudly. "Now now sweet sister I think you mean a dire wolf you should know the difference you know as soon we will meet them they say that the Starks each have a dire wolf and I don't think wargs and skin changers are dark arts you must be listening to the high septon too much" he finished much to the chagrin of his sister. Cersei just stared at him coldly as her brother turned away and went away laughing at his own jape leaving her alone in the sept of baelor . Cersei cursed her brother it always fell to her the Lannister legacy and the game, her brother was always happy just playing with his swords and that little monster seemed to have an ambition of fucking every whore in the seven kingdoms from Dorne to the wall. But that's not her problem right now she has to make sure that Ned Stark doesn't come south that man may be honorable but he is no fool and the Starks are growing strong since the past century thanks to Cregan Stark and his astuteness he took advantage of an boy king and allowed the wildlings under Serwyn Ryder who bent the knee which powered them to the powerhouse they are now though more often than not they had to keep a civil war from blowing wide open. Cersei contemplated the ways in which she could prevent the king from appointing Stark as the hand of king. As she rose up to get away from the stink emanating from the body she saw her cousin and the king's squire coming towards her "My Queen his grace orders you to come to him immediately " he said Cersei just nods and goes with him

"WOMAN I will not listen anymore on this matter my Ned will be the hand not your damn father I am surrounded by enough golden haired fools it is time someone who isn't after the power enters the court" Robert bellowed when Cersei tentatively asked about making her father his hand. But cersei wasn't the one to step back always playing the proud lion she raised her voice an roared "my Father under the mad king ushered a time of prosperity and left the coffers full of gold what has your precious Jon done he undid all the work done by my father and your pre-" she was interrupted by her husband who slapped her so hard it could be heard echoing through the halls. "Don't you talk about Jon Arryn that way woman he was a better hand and man than your father my say is final in this matter my brother Ned Stark will be the hand not your bloody father now go and get the kids ready for the journey we will travel in three days. Cersei knew better than to talk again and silently went out of the chambers leaving her husband to his precious wine.

Jaime

The anticipation of impending visit to winterfell is proving too much for ser Jaime Lannister the warrior in him was excited and wary to meet the man who slew one of his sworn brothers Prince Lewyn Martell and was involved in the death of his three other kingsguard brothers at the tower of joy. For Jaime Ned Stark was a bit of enigma he never saw him until the day he slew Aerys Targaryen the second and the mad and what a meetin it turned out to be

Ten and Seven years ago

 _He was feeling nauseated and sick by the act he had just done he killed the man who he swore to protect and he could see and hear all the disapproving things that would be said about him it was all too much for him and he needed to rest and then looked at the only seat in that damn throne room the iron throne he hesitated at first as it would not be good for him to sit on the chair after killing the man who was supposed to sit there and if somebody were to see him there it would land him in even deeper trouble "fuck it there could be nothing worse than this " he thought and climbed the steps and sat on the iron throne and by gods did it hurt it felt as if all the cocks in the westeros have decided to fuck his ass for killing the king .Just as he was trying to get comfortable the doors sprang wide open and he saw some two dozen men carrying the sigil of house Stark led by a tall man wearing an black and grey armor with a direwolf by his side enter who he assumed to be the second son of Rickard Stark .He winced as soon as Stark saw the mad king laying dead but put on his usual smug face and spoke " Welcome Lord Stark – " he was cut off immediately by him who spoke "What the fuck are you doing there you may have killed him and broke the oath your duty doesn't end there protect the princess and the queen where are they". He was shocked and just blurted Maegor hold fast with that stark and his friends ran off to save the princess and he too ran after them remembering his duty_.

The memory bought a smile on Jaime's face though they failed to save Prince Aegon but Princess Elia and her daughter were saved it helped him reclaim some of his honor as he saw to it that she reached home safe . Though he had to admit that Stark was smart not to trust him and sent his own escort and friend Mance Ryder to see the princess to dorne discreetly. Though he never saw him fight either Clegane or Lorch he was sure he must have been a good sword and from that day onwards Ser Jaime wanted nothing more than to cross his swords with Ned Stark especially after he learnt that Ned Stark's group of misfits defeated three of the greatest knights of kingsguard Jaime felt sad and angry about that as Ser Arthur Dayne,the sword of the morning was and is the best knight in his view and a great out of his thoughts he went to the White sword tower remembering that now Stark will not be a friend but his enemy and that made Ser Jaime smile "well Stark let's see what happens when gods flip your coin now." He mused and slept with a smile on his face.

Ruth

She watched with wonder as the king's caravan was passing and looking at all the knights wearing those shiny armors of theirs and the colorful flags this was the first time Ruth saw a caravan as big as this in all her ten namedays. Ruth asked the man standing beside her where the king was going he replied "the king is going north girl to get a new hand as the old hand died ". He said Ruth frowned and was sad as the old hand was kind to her he once came to her and spoke what she liked to do and about her mother and she was glad when he gave her work with a maester in the big fort no the red keep she corrected herself that much maester Krisin had taught her. She went to maester krisin afterwards so she could help him though he insisted he didn't need any Ruth went as she liked books. As soon as Ruth saw maester Krisin she ran to him and was asked "sweet Ruth where were you" he asked kindly Ruth smiled and said "I was watching the king's caravan go north". At this maester krisin opened his chambers and went in and was irritated to see that all the vials were disturbed many maids did it stupid girls Ruth thought . Ruth asked "is it true the things they say about the Starks". to which maester Krisin said "My dear girl they say lot about the Starks these days what are you asking". Ruth sighs and says "the small folk say every time a Stark Leaves the North the gods flip the coin either they will start a big war or they will be killed".maester Krisin smiles and says "that is something of a stupidity dear child said by the septons to instill fear in the masses about north don't put stock in those tales and stop this nonsense and help me rearrange my stores the maids have disturbed everything I put in order". Though Ruth begged to differ she kept quiet and began to help master krisin.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N :All right expect some OC's down the road**

 **EDWYN**

The snow was settling showing that the long summer is beginning to end and the wind was blowing over his strong face and his sandy hair he was on the one of the many peaks in the vale looking at his home the eyrie for the first time in six years. Seeing it Edwyn felt happy as he is finally home. Ed was fostered at winterfell under Eddard Stark after whom he was named by his father Jon Arryn. His father felt that King's landing is not a good place for his son to grow up and asked Lord Stark to foster him at winterfell who has accepted eagerly so that he could repay his father, Jon Arryn for everything he had done for him. Even though Ed disliked the idea of going to winterfell he know realized it was a good thing as many memories and fun he had with Robb and Jon like the time when they all pranked the maids by throwing rats and lizards and laugh at their screams and replacing the swords of guards with their wooden ones and watching them curse and try to find them before they were punished while they were playing with those swords in the godswood "the three demons" they were called by the people of winterfell. With a smile on his face Ed began to descend thinking if he could beat his men to the road where they camped and towards his lady wife.

Edwyn was huffing and puffing questioning himself whether the race down the mountain was worth it by the time he reached the camp and soon Ed realized something was wrong as soon as he entered the men were just somber and his lady wife was waiting for him outside the camp Ed frowned "she never does that usually she just practices with her bow and arrows" as Ed went towards his lady wife she approached him and spoke the words that filled him with huge grief and he felt like as if hot steel has burned through his heart and he just stood there and hugged his lady wife for her comfort she knowing that he never needed it more than now she just stood there and hugged him back letting him know this is not the end. "I will not let you down father" was his lost thoughts before he blacked out due to exhaustion and mental stress.

 **OBERYN**

The red viper was making his way through the water gardens to his brother Prince Doran with a letter from a raven that just arrived from kings landing. Looking at the prince 's angry face everyone parted and made way for him. He approached his brother and ruler of Dorne Prince Doran only to be stopped by his brother's guard Areo Hotah "I need to speak with him allow me this is important" he bellowed. "The prince doesn't want to be disturbed" was the calm reply he got. "Allow him" calmly stated Prince Doran. Oberyn walked past him and produced the letter to his brother "The hand is dead the childkiller has gone north to get Lord Stark as his new hand" he explained "what is wrong with that people die all the time and hands are no exception he was old and he died" calmly answered his brother . "The problem is the Starks are stealing our position it is dorne that should rule the small council it was ours until they came and destroyed the dragons we should get out there and show them that the power of Dorne has not fallen and we need to avenge our Aegon" angrily announced Oberyn. "I understand your anger Oberyn but don't you remember who saved our sweet sister and niece brother if not for the Starks they would have been butchered like our poor Aegon" stated Prince Doran "I understand brother forgive me but the time is ripe we need to come out again and seek justice against the Lannisters for plotting to kill our family the new hand will definitely make changes and we need to be there to sieze it" the Red Viper stated. "yes maybe it's time after all you will go and represent Dorne in king's landing and keep your head down and inform me about everything in the court and when I ask you to do something you do it without question". Prince doran finished the last part in a determination he never heard come from him in the last twenty years not since the gout had taken the toll on him. But as Oberyn turned around in shock and leaving prince Doran stated "Before you leave come to me I will tell you who you need to take with you and what you need to do" and "what exactly do I need to do" he asked. "Alliances have to be made with the other great houses and plots have to be made to tumble the stag on top I will not accept any failures in the game we are about to play you better be as ready as you think you are the moment you accept it you can't turn back understood? ." He finished with the same steel he used earlier which made Oberyn uneasy and just nodded .Oberyn silently walked to his quarters unnerved by his brother as he knew Doran wasn't the one to go back on his word that man's body may have gone to hell but his brain has not deserted him like his wife and he silently prepared for his journey to the snake nest.

 **Joffrey**

Even after two weeks into the journey Joffrey still couldn't see why in seven hells his father had to go to Starks and travel through the barren and frozen land they call home for a new hand. He is the king! Couldn't he just order those stupid and savage Starks to come to him? Joffrey then went to see his mother to ask how many more days before they reach the knew His mother was in the wheel house with his stupid and foolish brother and sister and walked towards it with his dog in tow.

"Why couldn't father just order them to come south he is the king" Joffrey bellowed. "The Starks are an ancient, proud and one of the most powerful families of westeros my lion and also their lord is your father's best friend and he wants to honor him with his visit before asking him to be his hand". His mother calmly stated. Of course Joffrey Knew she was referring to Ned Stark, the avenging wolf. He smirked at that the man couldn't even protect his family in his own backyard from the iron born and father wants to make him hand the hand of the king. He put the ironborn buisiness aside as it was an unpleasant business leaving his betrothed that he barely knew dead along with several thousand iron born due to the war and declared to his mother "that's stupid when I am the king I will not be go to anyone they will come to me and they will do what I say" he stated. "Why would they do that" Cersei calmly asked. "Because I am the KING!AND THE KING WILL HAVE WHAT HE WANTS" he shouted. "What will you do if they revolt like your father" his mother asked. Joffrey just stated "I will kill them all and don't you dare question me again mother" Joffrey bellowed and stormed out. "When I become the king I will make sure the Starks know to fear me no one will be above the king" he vowed to himself

 **A.N I KNOW THAT THE STARKS HAVE NOT MADE APPEARANCE YET BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL TAKE US DIRECTLY TO ONE OF THE STARKS AND WILL BE WITH FLASHBACKS AS I WANT TO RE BUILD NED'S IMAGE AS A MAN OF TWO FACES.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N upto know the story is divided geographically and all the events of chap 2 and chap 3 are happening simultaneously as I haven't been clear in this story I thought this would help**

 **I know the plot is quite ambiguous I am deliberately keeping it that way I promise more info will follow soon**

 **Also thanks for following fav. and reviewing the story**

 **Hope you can enjoy this**

 **Benjen**

 _298 AL_

 _The lord governor of cregan's port which is located east to the dreadfort now rechristened as "Serwyn fort" is going through all the accounts and stocks of his port city to make sure enough food is stockpiled for winter in the Torrehn holdfast of grey keep. "my lord we have enough resources to last for five years of winter and can be stretched to seven years if we use our resources prudently" maester Jecyn stated. Benjen frowned that was not right there should be more supplies "maester Jecyn it is all good and well but should winter last long do we have enough coin to buy more food" questioned Benjen. "It is proving a bit tricky my lord we can buy food from either The reach or riverlands, the river lands will be good for us as they have plenty of crop and also your good sister's lands but Lord walder Frey is demanding more than the reasonable price for the price of crossing on the other hand the shipments from reach will prove far too costly for us as we have to sail along the entire length of westeros which is difficult to do in winter as the sea is quite rough and there is a chance to lose the cargo before it even reaches us" stated maester Jecyn. "send a raven and Invite the Freys to our city to discuss the terms of their tolls we must close this deal quickly winter is coming" replied Benjen. With that maester Jecyn left leaving Benjen alone._

 _299 AL (while the king was travelling to winterfell)_

Benjen was returning to his chambers after his lunch when he noticed the last man he ever expected to see that day. "The ale is good brother you should send some for me" the man replied. "Brother What are you doing here ?" Benjen asked knowing full well why he came here . "why I came to see you brother and also your beautiful city to see what our coin bought us since you never come or write us letters". His brother japed." you know many people actually celebrate their victories instead of running away from it" joked Benjen to his brother referring to the second anniversary celebrations at winterfell on the eve of his brother's crushing victory over the iron born. "I didn't win anything in the damn war" gruffly replied Ned. "Now now brother you broke the iron born's spine many would consider it gives you bragging rights for the rest of your life" jested Benjen.

"Aye they would but most people could protect their daughters unlike me." Benjen winced as soon as he heard that. "She made her own choice Ned she sacrificed her life so that the scouts could warn you in advance of the approaching ironborn attack she told you that much Ned as much. Lyanna's death pains me that's the truth." "I am her father it was my duty to make sure she doesn't have to face such situations. The moment she had to face those ironborn I failed" Ned bellowed. Benjen didn't say anything and kept quiet.

"Did you ever wonder what she was doing in the wolfwood that particular night" asked Ned helping himself to a rather big glass of ale. Ben simply stated "you never told me."

Ned turned to face Benjen and sadly replied "A week before that dreadful day we received a raven from Robert asking my daughter's hand for his son and Cat and I agreed to it without asking her when we told Lyanna a week later she ran off Ben crying and what did I do I just laughed and sent some thirty guards to keep an eye on her thinking she would return to me again that's why she was there Ben because of me I killed her Ben not those iron born" Ned cried in anguish. Seeing his friend in Duress Artos his loyal direwolf came and licked his fingers to comfort him.

Ben was shocked by this and was pained to see his brother in such a bad state and decided to distract him ."Brother I need your help with the fucking Freys they are asking too much toll for crossing their envoy is here and I need you to do it you are good at this please Ned." He smiled as his brother nodded and decided to take away the ale flagon to prevent him from drinking more. It would not help him if his brother Ned were to show up drunk. He has a reputation of making bad decisions when drunk.

"Lord governor Stark I am ser Perwyn Frey and I have come on the behalf of the twins I know that my father can be quite unreasonable sometimes as in this case he is asking too much tollso I convinced him to be reasonable and made him agree to your revised tolls but there is a small catch to it" stated the weasel who just entered Benjen's council hall. His brother was sitting beside him just watching the Frey hard making him very uncomfortable. _Good he is uncomfortable that means he can't do the job_. "What does your father want Frey" coldly asked Ned. "On my persuasion my father agreed to have amatch between your eldest son and one of his daughters" nervously he replied. _Oh bad move Frey_ Ben thought as he knew Robb has fallen head over heels for Selene Ryder Ned's dear friend Mance Ryder's only daughter and he knew Ned will damn sure not agree considering the guilt he bears over Lyanna.

"My son is already betrothed ask for something else Frey" coldly stated Ned. "Then one of your Daughters would do Lo-." He never finished the sentence because as his brother Ned interrupted "Who the fuck do you think you are Frey you come to my city eat my food and breath our air and you demand my daughter's hand for marriage for one fucking bridge now why would I do that ,me the warden of the north who commands fifty thousand battle hardened host and scores of mammoths giants and wargs and enough siege engines to destroy the ugly castle you call home with a host of what 4000 men who have never seen a battle to your father . No Frey this is what will happen you will sign this deed agreeing you will allow our caravans to use your bridge for **free.** " Ned finished looking so angrily at the Frey who turned paler and paler at each of his brother's words. The Frey found his courage and bravely stated "I am afraid then we don't have a deal Warden of the north good luck surviving the winter as I am sure you will have a lot of hungry mouths to feed then." _Well thank you brother now we have lost the our only way to survive this winter. "_ Pardon my brother Ser he had far too much ale I am sure we will be able to meet your current tolls by borrowing some money we are – ." Benjen was suddenly interrupted by Ned "now look boy if you don't sign this deed now then you better be ready to face the fury of the north and I am sure your liege lords would also like to teach you a lesson in obedience." "you can't do that the king and the hand will not stand down when you attack innocent lords" stuttered ser Frey.

"The king is my Friend boy all the hell will freeze before he rallies his host against me and he is trying to marry his son to my daughter you will be lucky if the king doesn't kill you before me" chuckled Ned. _Interesting now that's more like it, way to go brother._

The poor Frey looked like a fish out of water and started groveling at their feet "mercy my lord please my father will disinherit me if I accept to that please my lord". "Then I am sure you will find this more than reasonable then" his brother finished giving an another new deed. Ben frowned when did he find the time to prepare all this things _hmm seems brother is not so daft as his people in these matters_. "But my lord this is half of what you are Paying us now" stuttered ser Perwyn. " Surely you and your lord father would find something is better than nothing" Ned said barely concealing his laughter. Ben looked at the poor boy he had tried to outreach and now he has taken the fall _serves him right for trying to think he can have my niece's hand._ With that ser Perwyn took the quill and signed the deeds and gave him a copy of that and kept the original at that ser Perwyn looked bewilderedly at his brother "in case your father 'fails' to receive the deed I need to make sure there are more copies so that I can remind him" Ned stated. With that the ugly Frey business was over and a chamber maid escorted ser Perwyn back to his chambers.

Ben was quite shocked by the way his brother conducted business they were so close to losing the deal for a second he feared that he would do a Tyrell again. Ben must have been looking strangely at his brother as Ned asked "what?" Ben just shaked his head and asked "you were ready to go to war to save some coin I thought you hated war when did you change your opinion brother" Ben asked coldly. At this his brother laughed which only made Ben even madder "I hate wars very much brother but people south of the neck don't know that they think I am a war monger who kills them if I don't get what I want, besides you don't expect me to marry Arya to them do you she will kill her betrothed at the first chance she gets, so in a strange way I might have just saved a boy's life and also we have just completely paid our due to the iron bank for the money we took to construct this city. I don't want bear the tension of paying back the iron due again the trade from the city is flourishing and it is time we gain some coin for ourselves from the city you built it has been standing for ten and four years now" he finished.

It made Ben smile this city was the brain child of his father in response to the growing needs of his people and he was the one to complete it when everyone left the construction halfway through and said it was hopeless and can't be completed, but Benjen never gave up he managed to get the iron bank on his venture for which everyone called him stupid but he never gave up he wanted to make up for all the grief he caused for the realm and his family and what a city it turned out to be. Most traders from the east ditched king's landing and the Redwyne's for Cregan's port as it was one of the latest harbor in the world and cleaner than king's landing also the increased population of north due to Cregan Stark's genius of allowing the wildlings south of wall proved to be good in long run as it meant more trade . "Father will be proud of you Ben you made his dream of the northern resurgence come true with the navy you built and we will rule the seas now."

The brothers talked the entire evening about state matters and finally came back to the only thing that matters for Ned. "So how are the kids" Benjen asked .At this Ned smiled "Well we barely see Robb or selene they are always outside and show up only for supper at night gods now what they are doing" stated Ned and Bran that boy grew finally tired of climbing winterfell and is in love with swords, Ben he isn't a natural he works hard to make up for it and reminds me of me when I was young, brother. Rickon just started training and is showing good promise". "What about our Lya's boy Jon ?" questions Benjen. He is good and importantly happy thanks to you though if I hadn't told Catelyn of the secret I don't think she would have been like a mother to him though I haven't asked him of his plans he looks content. The teacher you arranged for Arya has finished training her and left for bravos you might have seen him no ?" Ned finished. "I notice you didn't mention Sansa just because she married Ed doesn't mean you are not her father anymore". "Believe it or not sometimes she scares me Benjen Lyanna has always been the bridge between Arya and Sansa after her death two years ago I feared for worse but strangely they became even closer and Arya started to behave properly which was a relief for her mother and in exchange Sansa took an intrest in daggers and bows , but that's not it Sansa, she changed gone was the dreamy girl and was replaced by an woman, who uses her brain after she married Ed she buried into the book about all the houses of vale taking notes of all their strengths and weaknesses I don't know what she means to do but I am scared for her if she starts to play the game then those people down there will tear her apart" Ned finished anxiously "Ned you are over thinking nothing will happen to her the houses of vale are all loyal to the Arryn's besides she is now married for two moons and she should know of all the vale houses as her duty as lady of the vale calm down Jon Arryn will not . let anything happen to her he will keep her safe." Benjen explained.

They were disturbed when they saw maester Jecyn enter with a letter in his hand "My lords pardon the intrusion a raven has just arrived from winterfell" he said giving the letter to his brother. "Why would Catelyn send a letter at this hour" Ben questioned to no one in particular. Benjen understood that it might be some bad news as Ned color has dropped a little. "What is it Brother" he asked. Ned turned to face him and answered in a grave tone "Jon Arryn is dead a fever consumed him before grand maester Pycelle could save him and that's not it Robert is coming to winterfell and would reach us in two weeks pack your things brother you are coming with me to meet the king". Benjen meekly nodded and observed as his brother put on his furs and coats "where are you going" Benjen asked. "to the godswood I need some time to plan what to do next". With that he left the chambers followed by his direwolf Artos

Kevan

(timeline: when Ned is with Benjen and the king on the way to winterfell)

He found his brother pacing around in his solar when he arrived to answer his summons. "Good you are on time at least I can count on you to do the job for me seeing my daughter has failed me". The power scale of westeros is tipping away from us and is in favor of Starks. We have grown complacent and need to maintain our status quo before we lose further ground". His brother the mighty lion summed up."what do you need of me brother". Kevan ever the dutiful follower asked . "you will march to king's landing and show the woman who calls herself my true successor show how to get things done you will make sure that a Lannister seats in the small council I hope you will help me like you always did brother." Tywin finished

"Brother I am here to serve you if you command me to march against an army I am your man but I don't think I am the man for this Tyrion will be far more suited for this task than me" respectfully declined ser Kevan. "it is bad enough that I have to see him brandish the lion our sigil and our more worthy ancestors and dishonor it through his whoring and drinking no I will not suffer him dishonoring our family name in the small council it is you who must be in the small council I trust no one on this matter more than you, Kevan you have always made me proud and you will not disappoint me now" finished Tywin with an air of authority. Kevan just sighed and said "As you wish brother I will do as I asked"

Kevan was preparing for his journey when his sister Genna stopped by "I see you are leaving brother where are you going" she asked. Kevan looked at her and said "I am going to king's Landing sister to represent us in the small council." "Hmm So I take Lord Stark has agreed to be the hand" she chimed in. "No, at least not yet the king is still on road to winterfell" replied Kevan.

"So the Starks are coming south again the small folk will be excited with all the gossip around" predicted Genna. Kevan knew his sister was referring to the Targaryen analogy someone started on the Starks. "I never knew you cared about what the small folk say sister" answered Kevan. " oh! Kevan but you must admit that from the past three times they were south two were for war and the other to their early graves surely you remember that" happily replied Jenna. Kevan grew tired of Genna and snapped "Just tell me what you mean to say sister without the riddles quickly unlike some I got work to do".

"Even the stupid beliefs of small folk have reason behind them brother Starks are not made for southern courts they don't understand how to get things done and act brashly look at Lord Stark's brother he demanded the crown prince head what kind of fool asks a king for his heir's head". "An honorable one". Kevan replied.

"The Point is their ideologies clash with ours and makes us enemies that's why they start wars or get killed and we should prepare for worst and gain allies dear brother the Starks have riverrun and the vale thanks to marriage between Jon Arryn's heir and Stark's daughters should it come to war we will be outnumbered and even gold can't buy sell swords to join for losing side". "In this game there are no allies it's every family against the rest of world". Kevan solemnly answered. "it's true but enemy of our enemy is our ally the Starks have offended the Tyrells when they refused Margaery Tyrell's hand in marriage to their heir seek out the Tyrells in the capital they might be useful for us" Genna replied.

"Are you mad sister the Tyrell's are a bunch of opportunists you know how they dropped their banners the moment he saw the Stark host approaching they are nothing more than a bunch of ambitious cunts and up jumped stewards and will not hesitate to turn their backs on us" shouted Kevan. "That's why marriages are there brother to make sure no one gets any funny ideas" wryly smiled. "No you didn't" started Kevan.

"Listen to me brother many houses are looking eagerly to the capital the approaching end of the century has spurred all the great lords into motion reminded of their duty to their house duties and are all squabbling to try and put their names and their family names in the history books, and marriages are the easy and best way to gain allies rumors of an another great tourney like at harrenhal when we were young, are already surfacing all the great houses will be present use that time to gain some friends brother dearest we need them" chasitised Genna . But Kevan was not the one tobe scared easily and stated "House Lannister has no rivals". "Look north brother for years the iron born pillaged raped and murdered on our lands as they have done everywhere else and our only nuisaince, but they have not been for past two years do you know why brother? Because they are dead for killing their Lady Lyanna . Ned stark used his giant catapults to rain death on pyke until its no more than a rubble and burned forests for months so that they won't get any wood for the ships from and the resultant smoke rose so high that you could see it from the rock brother. He only stopped when most maesters adviced him to stop and ordered by the King to prevent any permanent damage to the people and land" explained Genna. "I know what he did I was there and thanks for the unwanted counsel" barked Kevan at this Genna laughed. After Genna left all he could hear was Ned Stark's voice "Let it burn" and his laughter after that . Thank god he didn't burn people like Aerys the mad this realm had enough of mad men but Kevan couldn't help but wonder if the death of his daughter has set some madness in him. Dismissing such grave thoughts Kevan prepared for his journey to king's Landing to carry out his duty like a dutiful knight that he is.

 **A.N: there you go that's chap three I know that it's just filler but I want to build the atmosphere before Stark enters the field and yes Stark could be slightly mad in the story after all madness is quite universal. More Starks on the way!**

 **Please review and be kind this is my first**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for following and fav. The story**

Jon

The sun was setting down behind him and with it darkness was gathering and also the patience of Jon Stark who was at the east gate waiting for his father. Sensing his anxiety his direwolf Ghost tried to comfort him. "Seven hells what is taking father so long he should have reached hours before, he and uncle Benjen have left Cregan's port and were on the wolf's road (connects winterfell and Cregan's port) three days ago".

"Jory send out riders to seek out my father on the wolf's road they should have been here now" Jon commanded him. "I answer to lord Stark or your brother bastard not to you" he snapped back.

Jon usually wouldn't have minded it he was still called bastard in winterfell even after he was legitimised two years ago, whenever he was alone but Jon got used to ignore it he was loved by his family that much was enough for him but not today and sure as in seven hells not now.

" Let me make something clear for you Jory when my father and brother are absent I am the Lord of winterfell and that means when I asked you to send those riders I ordered you to do you better wipe that smug face and start doing what I ordered you to do " Jon spitted those words with such venom that Jory just ran off scared to follow his command.

"You did good jon I wish you had done it sooner so that none dare call you with that filthy word again" came a voice from behind jumped in surprise and turn around to see Lady Catelyn Stark behind him.

Jon was taken aback by her appearance her eyes were all puffy and red and her dress was all ruffled and crumpled over all Catelyn Stark looked like she has just aged ten years overnight. She was crying all night and day for her lost daughter. _My sister_ jon thought bitterly."it's fine mother he must have been still drunk from last night 's celebrations" Jon mumbled and instantly regretted it.

Though The Greyjoy war was a huge victory militarily for the north and demanded the celebrations to honor the dead. It reminded the Starks of an embrassing secret and also it bought back the pain of the death of Lyanna Stark daughter of Eddard Stark and Catelyn Stark the brave wolf and saviour of winterfell.

Thank the gods all their vassal lords have politely accepted their request to be free of attending it the pain was still fresh for the Starks.

"I am afraid Jon I have four sons and three daughters one was taken from me too long before her time and the other to marriage and now the king is coming here to make your father his hand. I think I am cursed Jon. why else would it happen to me ? " his mother finished crying with her head on his shoulders making all the guards present feel uncomfortable and embarrassed for their celebrations. Jon didn't have the faintest idea about the last part and ignored it thinking his mother was not in right mind.

" Stop talking that way mother you are not cursed. You raised me as a Stark and as your son though I am not your blood, if it is anyone who deserves to be cursed it's Euron fucking Greyjoy for killing our Lyanna and I don't think Sansa will forget or leave you just because she married Ed." Jon finished and comforted his mother who steadily calmed.

After making sure his mother ate something and was asleep Jon left her in her chambers and was again making his way to the east gate.

As he was making his way he saw his younger brother Bran running towards him and bursting with excitement.

"Jon I saw banners father is coming"he finished and tried to catch his breath was relieved as he had no further patience to wait for his father anymore he was tired and wanted a good night's sleep.

"That's good Bran did you see Robb and lady Selene" I haven't seen them since they left the castle grounds this morning. " Jon questioned." oh they came just after you and mother left the gate." Bran replied.

"How did you know where we were?" Jon questioned scrunching his eyebrows "you were climbing again weren't you" to this Bran sheepishly smiled ."you know me too well Jon."

"you promised mother and father Bran you wouldn't do that again". Jon reminded him.

Bran scowled at this and was about to retort back. But when the gates sprang opened and their father and uncle along with their direwolves Artos and Daeron rode in.

"Come with me father needs to know about this" with that Jon dragged his little brother who just followed him albeit with an very angry and determined face.

As soon as Jon reached his father who had just dismounted and gave off his tired horse to the stable boy. He approached him and began "father-" .He was cut short by his father " not now Jon whatever it is it can wait .Go and fetch maester Luwin he will have some ravens to send".jon's father ordered him.

Jon frowned not knowing what was so urgent that his father had to send ravens that couldn't wait till morning. He then turned his uncle Ben knowing that he had a soft spot for him though he never knew why? " uncle Ben please will you tell everything that happened please?"

"The hand Jon Arryn is dead and the king wants to make him his hand and my brother is preparing for his next assignment " replied uncle Ben

"So mother was indeed right about the king" Jon thought previously he thought his mother was just rambling. " That's not it uncle you are not saying something to me I know something happened on the road what is it " he asked

"Your father had a green dream and wouldn't wake up for many hours" His uncle Ben replied gravely ."What did he dream of uncle" Bran asked.

"He never told me but he kept drooling some words like "hills" "fields" " poor thing" and other words I couldn't make out now go and get some sleep Jon and you too Bran it's getting late. " with that his uncle just left him.

Soon after both Jon and Bran went to their chambers .

Jon was in deep thinking mode,contemplating whether or not his father would take him south. Jon desperately wanted to get out of winterfell partly because of his brother and friend Ed.

"Robb and Ed will be both lords of winterfell and the eyrie and father is about to become the second most powerful man in the seven kingdoms,what am I doing in my life " Jon wondered.

Thinking of Ed he wondered how he took his father's death .Ed has last seen his father when he came to attend his marriage. Jon remembered him vaguely he was fun loving and has gone bald and lost some teeth albeit that he was in a good health and Jon was shocked to find him dead in such a short time.

He and Sansa both could have reached the eyrie by now they left winterfell a moon and half through their marriage. Hoping and praying for the best, Jon slept deciding not to give a fuck about all those pressing matters."Like my sweet sister Arya says _not today_ " with that Jon slept like a rock.

Just as Jon slept someone woke up on the other side of the world.

Elia

(In water gardens)

" _You killed her she is only dead because of your daughter I should have let the Lannister's kill you all._

 _you and your daughter bought nothing but pain to me my daughter 's death is your fault" screamed Lord Stark._

 _Elia knew he was true deep down she knew a day would come when she has to bear the guilt over his daughter's death._

 _Elia sobbed badly and wailed she felt terrible knowing she was the one to cause such pain to her saviour and begged "I am sorry Lord Stark I should have let you kill Lorch when you captured him and bought him to me"_

 _"You took my daughter from me it's only right I do the same to you" Lord Stark stated and with that he threw the spear just like he did seven and ten years ago except now Elia saw her daughter dying instead of the mountain_

with that nightmare Elia woke up from her silently sobbed she has been having such nightmares since she learned of Lord Stark's daughter died.

Of course deep down Elia knew this day would come that much the man had warned her. Elia silently sobbed hoping that her guilt would leave her body with her tears.

" still the same dream mother" her daughter asked her coming into her room Elia turned her head to look at her daughter.

Looking at her daughter in the moonlight she smiled slightly she turned out to be a true dornish beauty " Yes dear the same one" Elia feebly replied. Rhaenys sighed "mother you know Lord Stark doesn't blame us for what happened we weren't even there when it happened and if he did well look at the poor Greyjoys he would have turned his ships and set sail to Dorne after burning the iron born's land. But he didn't because he knows we didn't kill the girl" she explained. " How do you know he wouldn't blame us for what happened he doesn't know the full truth." Elia demanded. "That's enough mother if you want some closure tell this to Lord Stark if he was half the man you say he is then you know he would not blame you." Rhaenys chastised her mother. " uncle Oberyn is going to king's landing and most probably Lord Stark will be there as the king's hand you can ask him then" "You want me to go there where your brother died and most likely we would have been too if not for him". Elia questioned her daughter half mad.

" I know mother but it's time to face the ghosts of our past and pay for our mistake". Elia looked at her daughter as if she had gone truly mad now. "The king won't harm us he knows it will start a damn war if and Robert Baratheon, the usurper is many things but he is not a warmonger"Rhaenys finished. Elia meekly nodded " I will ask Doran for permission to go there tomorrow.

"Absolutely not, I will not allow you to go with Oberyn to king's landing sister if you want to correspond with the hand apparent Eddard Stark you can send as many ravens as you want but you will not leave dorne" said her brother.

" Please brother I need you to understand I will never have peace if I don't speak to him" begged Elia. But her brother was not one to budge he just sat in his usual seat and faintly smiled looking at the children playing. "

Look at the children playing sisters it will give you a great deal of joy one of my biggest regret was that I never got to play with you or Oberyn I was too old for that and you always asked and begged me to play with you but I couldn't and the way you are asking me now reminds me of that I didn't budge then I won't budge now so stop wasting both of our time". Doran replied coldly.

Elia was shocked not by his rejection but his tone it was not at all like him. Something must be happening or else Doran would not be like this" Elia reasoned. I need to speak with Oberyn he will tell me what's going on.

"Sister it's good to see you have you come to send me off to king's landing " Oberyn asked his sister sweetly

"In a manner of speaking yes brother, but first you need to tell me what you and Doran are conspiring together"

"I wish I could tell you sweet sister but our brother has not told me anything yet he said he will send me instructions after I reach king's landing thanks to you. Our brother knows that you will come to me for answers he is clever that way"

"Brother I need you to promise me something; don't cross the Starks they have already lost too much because of me and we owe them something for saving me and my daughter"

"we don't owe them anything they helped the usurper kill your husband and his family and forced his brother and sister to live in exile and now Stark will take the place in king's landing meant for dorne."

" you spiteful moron don't you understand why the Starks did what they did? The mad king killed their Lord and his heir wrongly and my husband eloped with their Lady Lyanna did you seriously expect them to sit quietly? As much as it pains me to say this the dragons brought upon their own doom.

"Also what do you mean by our seat did you seriously expect the mad king will grant us what we want? Admit it brother we betted on the wrong man in the game and we are paying it's price now. It's about time we put such petty grudges behind us and make new allies"

" But the Starks -" Oberyn started again. "Saved me, Rhaenys and avenged my Aegon we owe them and we may not be Lannisters but we too will pay our debts promise me that you won't make an enemy out of them" Elia reminded him.

"I am going to capital to represent dorne sister not you I will do what was asked of me by Doran" Oberyn tightly replied and walked away from her.

After Oberyn left Elia ran to her chambers cursing her brothers for their stubbornness and generally at her life. Her daughter Rhaenys is the only thing that kept her going. She had her beauty and her father's strength in her. As she saw her approaching, Elia cleared her eyes and put on a brave smile.

"Mother good news I have found a perfectly good excuse for us to go to capital city" Rhaenys said " what is it dear?"

"Well you know the king is one for celebrations and as the new century starts in four moons the king plans to host an great tournament all the houses will be present to pledge and we could convince uncle to allow us to go there saying the king might take offence for us not being there."

"That's brilliant Rhaenys what could I ever do without you? Elia exclaimed and kissed her brow "I don't know mother fail miserably sounds perfect to me" with that Rhaenys ran off from her mother not risking to face her ire. she was wrong to do that all Elia did was thank the gods and lord Stark for saving her on that dreadful day ten and Seven years ago.

 _The sack of king's Landing was going in a full scale. Looking down at it from the nursery in Maegor's holdfast scared Elia. Her husband was dead and the Lannisters have betrayed the king. "Damn that man to seven hells for taking my daughter from me and locking me here." Elia wondered if they will be shown some mercy but Elia doesn't want to wait and find out she and Aegon have to leave now before it's too late._

 _just then the biggest man she has ever seen came into the nursery killing all the guards that tried to stop him and made his way to her. "No not my baby please I beg you kill me if you want but please leave him he is just a babe" Elia wailed loudly._

 _" I will bitch after I finish killing him" said the man with that he ripped Aegon from Elia and smashed his skull on the nursery walls and seeing her babe's brain bashed Elia screamed and collapsed. The man then made his way to her with an evil smile on his face but before he could reach her a voice calmly commanded " step away from the prince and princess." Elia saw the mountain man turn his head and spoke " the bitch's baby is dead and soon the bitch too after I finish with her". Elia couldn't see the man's face but she could see his eyes follow her teary eyes to her babe. The man seemed to repulsed by it and said "you truly are a monster and you don't deserve mercy like your friend" he finished. With that the man wearing the sigil of a man with wings on his armor charged against him but before he could meet him a spear flew past him and skewered the mountain man's throat and he died as his lungs filled with his blood. Elia couldn't follow what happened rest and her eyes closed._

 _When she woke up again she was in a ship's cabin and rose to see her surroundings. She found herself face to face with a black cat which she suddenly realised as Balerion her daughter's cat she suddenly realised someone was beside her and was relieved to see who it was " thank the seven you are alive Rhaenys" she cried._

 _"Actually you and me just need to thank Lord Stark he saved her from the bastard Lorch outside and you and me from the mountain". Said a man who has just entered the cabin. She recognised him as the same man who has stopped the mountain. "Pardon me Princess I am bit slow in the manners the free folk blood of mine is a bit difficult to tame" he said and chuckled good looked very young to Elia and didn't know what to call him_

 _" Thanks for saving us ser ? Lord?" " it's lord now princess thanks to your good father" he replied tightly._

 _Elia realised he must be one of the son of Lord Stark's banner men and wanted to change the subject "so am I your prisoner now my lord". " No my lady Lord Stark tasked me along with ser Jaime to see you and your daughter safely to dorne and he told me to say sorry for failing to save the prince" he finished._

 _Thinking of Aegon bought fresh tears to her and started crying again." Rest princess you just went through a horrible thing that no mother needs to go through". He gave her a drink which she drank and fell asleep again in a few minutes._

 ** _An hope it was good_**

 ** _Please review_**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know that the story isn't very descriptive. I am sorry for that. I hope this story if not answers your questions it will at least will give you a view of the Starks.**

 **Also this is my first one so reviews are most welcome. I will reply to them.**

 **Please R &R**

Catelyn

By the time Catelyn woke up the sun was high in the sky. She rose from her bed and called her maids to draw her a hot bath and tried to remember what happened last night.

It was Jon. She remembered it was he who put her to sleep and made sure she ate something.

Catelyn wondered if her husband has returned yet from Cregan's port. He had went there without any guards or informing anyone. She knew that she didn't need to worry the wolf road is safe. Still Catelyn was a woman and mother to his sons and daughters and she couldn't help but worry about Ned's safety.

As if to relieve her of all her worries she saw Artos her husband's white direwolf enter her chambers. If Catelyn had not been a lady of winterfell she would have definitely been terrified of it. Artos has been her Ned's companion since he was three. Since then it has grown as big as a horse and is built like a bull. She has so many fond memories of Artos.

The first one, When she was wed to Ned in riverrun all the lords were already deep in their cups and were rowdy and called for the bedding to start. She was scared to think what they will do to her war always bought the worst out of men. When it was time all the lords rushed to strip her and grope her, but her husband gave one look to his direwolf and it came running to defend her honour snarling and lunging at anyone foolish enough to come close to her, all the Lords were scared silly and cried in outrage at her Ned. "I am sorry my lords I am not good at sharing". With that he scooped her up and carried her to their chambers.

Catelyn has never been that grateful to anyone until that day. "Thank " she mouthed. " you are the lady of winterfell now I don't want my family to suffer anymore indignities than it has now". Catelyn didn't know what to make of it and simply nodded and hoped that there would be love in their marriage.

Artos came to her now and bended low to nuzzle her stomach and Catelyn patted him and laughed "There are no more little lords in there to ride you Artos." Artos just looked at her with his blue eyes and Catelyn could swear that he pouted. Artos loved her children when Robb and Jon were little boys they used to ride him and pretend they are going to battle and soon it became a custom for all her children. Little Rickon was the last to ride him a year ago and it seems Artos missed taking her children to a ride. The direwolves are not built to ride they hunt and prowl better when they are alone.

"Ned must have sent you to bring me to him I will come to him after I bath run along now" she said knowing her husband would understand. With that Artos ran out of her room but not before licking her hand wet. Catelyn then rose up to take her bath and get ready for the afternoon session of court. She had already missed the morning one.

"Cat glad you could join me I trust you had a good rest" her husband asked her as she entered his chambers. She smiled "Yes I am fine now Ned"

"Good we need to discuss things now please get settled Cat".

"Is this about Jon Arryn, Ned" she questioned him.

"Yes Cat you are right. Even now as we speak Robert makes his way to winterfell to make me his hand and I intend to accept it."

Catelyn's heart sunk she hoped that Ned would decline his friend. The Starks doesn't have good record down the neck. Catelyn has no intention of letting the gods decide her husband's fate and wants to stop him from going to king's landing.

"Ned please, do you really have to go the King is your friend and considers you his brother he will surely understand if you say no"

"Robert Baratheon is my king now not my partner in raiding the kitchens of the eyrie, sweet Cat. He will not take no for answer. Besides I want to go to king's landing"

Catelyn was aghast "Oh Ned why would you want to go to that snake pit what madness has possessed you?" she wailed.

"They murdered Jon Arryn, Cat. I don't know who or why or for what purpose, but I know it's the truth. I will not know rest until I run those bastards down with my sword."

With each word of her husband Cat felt a chill creep up her spine."Are you sure it's true Ned after all Jon was an old man it is perfectly possible he died a natural death"Cat asked him hopefully.

"Sweet Cat there is an goodness in you that prevents you from seeing people for what they are and what they can be capable of." Catelyn looked slightly offended. She was a southern and she knows how the game was and yet her husband a north man, seeks to teach her when their record shows they fail historically in the court.

"king's landing boasts an array of the most despicable people you can ever hope to meet, who are prepared to anything that's necessary to climb to the top in a mad grasp for power. poison is child's play for them."

"Please Ned are you hearing what you are saying if there was any foul play Robert would have killed them instantly he loved and respected Jon just like you" she begged him.

"I lost all my hopes on Robert to deliver justice the day he asked me to apologise to Tywin Lannister for killing his mad dog" Ned rumbled.

The mention of that incident bought an old memory to her. When Ned Stark refused to apologise to Tywin Lannister. The tensions between the north and westerlands were high and many a fights broke in the city between the two groups of soldiers. It only stopped when Robert put his foot down and ordered her husband to take the two Clegane pups under his roof for repaying their family. Though Ned didn't like the arrangement he accepted only if they cast the Lannisters away and accept the Starks as their new liege lords. To which Tywin begrudgingly agreed. The Clegane boy Sandor,grew up to be a strong lad and was made Robb's sworn shield.

Catelyn didn't like that man very much and his burned face only scared her. But she trusted him to take care of her firstborn. For much like his sigil he was loyal like a dog and hero worshipped her husband when he was young for killing the villain of his life. For that he promised to her husband " from this day the Cleganes know no master whose name isn't Stark."

Until recently he protected Robb, but upon Robb's insistence his father agreed to make him Sansa's sworn shield after her marriage "I will be among friends but Sansa will be among strangers she needs him more than me" he told his father. The old Sansa would have insisted that he was not needed and would be scared of him, but her new Sansa gladly accepted " I need people I trust around me now thank you Robb but I don't think that's your only reason." her daughter cryptically said to her brother.

That girl,Sansa gave Catelyn creeps now rather than her dog. She was as beautiful as the maiden herself and yet as dangerous as the warrior in her own devious way.

Rising up from his seat he looked at her"No, Cat if I want justice for our Sansa's good father I must go to king's landing as the hand."

Before Catelyn can reply her son Robb came solemn and sincerely "Father all of our banner men who have arrived for the victory celebrations have stayed and are requesting audience with you" Robb said.

"Do you know why" Ned asked. "It's regarding our army and the Newly refurbished moat cailin succession father" Robb replied. Catelyn shuddered at the word Moat cailin. Catelyn was against the idea of refurbishing moat cailin. Though the tensions between Robert Baratheon and her husband's were absent. They could be easily created by the Lannisters or the Tyrells. The rise of north has turned the tide away from them and Catelyn knew the south will not rest easy until it's in their northerners always mulled over whether or not to rebuild it some Stark lords were enthusiastic but some others not so much as they didn't want to anger the dragon kings so as a result it was a start -stop process and remained unfinished until her Ned completed it a year ago risking a great deal by loaning from the iron bank of Braavos,which were mostly paid thanks to the booming trade of the exotic fishes from the shivering sea timber, ice, copper, tin and newly found ice pearls near the bay of seals all were exported from Cregan's port. The ice pearls were very cold and come in all sorts of colours and there was a huge demand for them down south and in free cities, so her husband deliberately kept the stock low to hike up the prices. "The rarer they are the more the people will want them".

He turned to her and spoke "you will hold the court today in my stead."

" I will not disappoint you my Lord" Catelyn replied with determination. Her husband smiled greatly "you never have and never will Catelyn" with that her husband kissed her lightly on her lips causing her son to turn as red as his hair.

Catelyn smiled brightly and left them there to their plans. As she was making her way to the Great Hall Catelyn found maester Luwin "My Lady may I know where you are going" he asked. "I am going to conduct the courtly matters today maester Luwin".

"But there are no petitioners now my lady, no one has come this afternoon" maester Luwin said. Catelyn was shocked she expected due to the celebrations there would be an enormous load of disputes to resolve. She knew Men go apeshit when they drink too much.

"Why maester Luwin have they no respect or trust in me to settle their disputes?"Catelyn demanded. She was so excited to hold the court and regale her husband in the night by telling him everything that happened now all her hopes were gone and she felt angry for that.

"I believe it is exactly the opposite they know how much you loved your daughter Lyanna and have as a sign of respect they decided not to come to court unless absolutely necessary for seven days."

Catelyn felt tears streaming out of her eyes "They remember my girl's sacrifice they know that if not for her and her guards they would have been killed by Euron Greyjoy and his raiders" she thought.

"The north remembers my lady they never forget both the good ones and the bad ones" maester Luwin Said.

"They truly do love us Starks" she replied.

"They know that only a Stark can steer them through the winter." maester Luwin replied.

Catelyn just nodded and wandered around winterfell thinking of her kids.

Lyanna was the perfect Lady. She was her eldest child Robb was born just a few minutes after her. Everyone said that she looked just like her aunt. She maybe proficient in her weapons, but she never hungered to prove it to anyone like Arya and she was just as good as Sansa in her manners. She was the bridge between her other two daughters and they both adored her. She was loved by all her brothers, even Rickon who was a bit wild for her taste. She was equally adored by the small folk for her good heart. Then all their fairy tale world has come crashing down and her beautiful girl has died just like her aunt, long before their time.

The death of their sister was hard for all of them. Robb and Jon have turned more solemn and rode off to war against iron islands as boys but returned to her as men. Bran Sansa's twin brother cried for days and only came out of his shell because he had to take care of Rickon since Catelyn and her daughters were incapacitated by their grief. Arya and Sansa resolved to keep aside their ill feelings and be true sisters like their sister Lyanna wanted them to be.

Of all her children Catelyn knew the most to change was Sansa. Growing up Sansa's aim was to be a perfect Lady and wanted to be a maid in the songs longing to be married to a dashing southern lord. So she was betrothed to Edwyn Arryn and Sansa fancied herself in love with him and to Ed's credit he too reciprocated her feelings. But, after her sister's death. Sansa woke up to the cold reality and realised she wasn't truly in love with Ed. But, Sansa did her duty and wedded and bedded him. She still remembered the talk they had in her chamber before her wedding.

"I will do my duty mother Ed is a good man just not the right man for me." she said to Catelyn. "when I married your father there was no love between us even after Robb and Lyanna were born, but we built it together brick by brick over the years. Love in your marriage is possible Sansa. Just don't lose any hope."

" I am not you and Ed isn't my father." Sansa cool replied. "Cherish the love you have mother. Many people crave for their one true love but few receive it. You are lucky that way mother." Sansa coolly said.

Catelyn was taken aback by her words. "If you didn't want to marry Ed he would have understood. You don't have to force this marriage upon yourself. Are you sure you want to go with this Sansa."

"We are Starks, mother. The name still has some meaning left to it unlike many other great houses. I will not be the one to besmirch it by breaking my betrothal, besides we need allies now more than ever."

"Father made an enemy of Tyrells the minute he refused their daughter's hand for Robb and my betrothal to their crippled heir. They took it as a slight." Sansa stated.

"It was meant as a slight." she said. Catelyn didn't like the Tyrells they are up jumped stewards and need the blood of an an ancient,noble and great house to solidify their claim for highgarden. With their marriage to Starks they would have the might of the north and also would have joined their bloodlines with the proud winter lords and kings. But, her husband refused without giving them any proper explanation. When Cat questioned him he said "Look at Mace Tyrell and tell me what you see"

"I see a fat is very loud and boisterous" but Ned wasn't satisfied " go on" he told her. Catelyn was irritated and asked "oh spit it out Ned you know what sort of man Mace Tyrell is." she said. "No I want to hear you say it." he said smiling. "He is a bloody fool and a motley one at that."

"Exactly, he is a man of great ambitions and he wants all the world to notice and praise him, but he doesn't know how to achieve it lest you would have called him a joyous and lively rather than fat, loud and boisterous. Sure he has the biggest army host in the seven kingdoms and the most prosperous he doesn't know how to use them. The fool laid siege on storms end for an year with his whole host when he could have crushed the rebellion by leading his host to the trident. He doesn't know how to get things done. He is more a liability than an asset." he finished. Thinking of her husband words she wondered if he was wrong. Mace Tyrell has only grown prosperous since her husband refused his betrothal offers.

"The Arryns are our friends. They would not turn their backs on us if we need their help. They named your father "The friend of vale" Catelyn said

"Then is it right of us to turn down our friends, mother. I will do my duty mother. It is time there is a Lady Arryn in the eyrie and fill the halls of the eyrie with laughter and cries of little Arryns." Sansa said.

Catelyn smiled at the thought of having grandchildren. For her it all happened very fast one day they were at her teats the next day they were getting married and fighting wars.

Catelyn remembered much about the wedding. All the lords of the Vale and the north were present to witness the wedding. The Vale lords nicknamed her 'ice lady' for her cold and courteous manners. The biggest entertainer was the bedding. Very much like her own wedding. All the eight direwolves of the Starks guarded her from her assaulters along with her sworn shield Sandor. Most of the Lords pissed themselves at seeing the size and built of Artos and her good brother Benjen's direwolf Daeron. But the Lords felt cheated and dared to approach her daughter, but when they saw that Greywind bited of the Great Jon Umber's fingers. All the other Lords lost their courage and cursed the wolves for it. "That damn white wolf was also there at Lady Catelyn's wedding and now again. Gods do they ever die?" she heard one lord mumble.

As she was roaming around. She found herself in the practice yard where her son Bran was sweating it out. Bran looked so much like her, with his auburn hair and Tully blue was broad shouldered and muscular but not as much as Robb. His body is lithe and built for speed and endurance. She knew he is the best sword of winterfell and probably the north. When he and ser Jorah Mormont sparred during the melee in celebrations two days before,Bran defeated him and ser Jorah proclaimed that he has never faced a finer sword. Bran looks very handsome and Catelyn was sure he would be a heartbreaker for he aims to be the next Prince Aemon the dragon knight and be the first Stark in the kingsguard. She has seen many a maids swoon over him and he also received countless betrothal offers from many of their bannermen though he is not the heir but Bran never paid heed to any of them his. He was her greatest pride and felt happy that he kept to both the new and old gods. He was very gifted with the sword unlike his father who made up for it by training extremely hard in the eyrie. His dream was to be the first Stark in the kingsguard and is working hard to achieve it. "You are doing good Bran" she shouted her encouragement for him. Even though she had no idea what he was doing. "I am afraid I can't teach him anymore my Lady. He is a better sword now than I ever was." said ser Rodrik the master at arms of winterfell. Looking at his mother Bran came rushing to her. His direwolf summer closely following him.

But looking at her son she knew something was wrong "what's the matter Bran you look worried ?"

" you know how I always wanted to join the Kingsguard mother, to be a knight of kingsguard I have to squire to the best knights like ser Barristan or even Ser Jaime Lannister. When I asked father he refused to send me south saying it's dangerous.I am five and ten now why can't father see me as a man. He knows joining the kingsguard has always been my greatest dream. Why is he stopping me from serving as a squire."

"Your father would have a good reason Bran. Trust me he will not go against your wishes." She said and embraced him.

"If you promise me you won't climb the towers of winterfell. I will tell you a secret." she whispered. Bran looked at her and eagerly nodded.

"Your father is going south child with the king to serve as his hand. He means to keep it as a surprise but he told me that you will be the squire of ser Barristan just like you wished." At this Bran gave her a bright smile and almost took off but his mother held him tightly "you better keep this promise Bran or else you won't be a squire of ser Barristan or any other knight" she warned him. "Jon told you? "He asked. "You are my son I know you. I don't need Jon to tell what you are doing" she replied.

"Then how do you know I will keep this promise" he asked with a smile.

"You are my son aye. But you are also a Stark and all the world knows they keep their words and promises. Why do you think the iron bank gave us their gold for Cregan's port and moat cailin when many said it was foolish dream. You carry the name of house which witnessed the fall of ghiscari, the rise and doom of the Valyrian freehold,and bought about the fall ofTargaryens. The direwolf has flown over the north proudly for eight thousand years. It is now your duty to make sure that your actions doesn't reflect poorly on us" his mother said.

I understand mother I promise I will not climb any towers in _winterfell"_ with that Bran took of running and laughing with summer following him.

Catelyn cursed herself. She should have made him promise that he will never climb any tower not just in winterfell. Now he would run off south and start climbing the red keep for all she knew.

Catelyn couldn't find her daughter Arya or her son Rickon no matter where she looked. So she figured they must have riden out together. They always get along well since Rickon and Arya have same both had wildness in them and Rickon didn't force her to be a lady unlike her other brothers. She was worried that no one will want to wed her daughter for her willful nature. When he expressed her doubts to Ned he smiled and said "That's okay I don't want her to." At first Catelyn thought it was a jest but now she wasn't so sure. She is a maiden of three and ten and just flowered but she hasn't received one betrothal offer. When Sansa and Lyanna flowered winterfell was stormed with countless offers. But Arya was yet to receive one propably because the south knows of her wildness and her 'dancing' classes and the north knows her too well.

After roaming around the castle the whole afternoon she found her self again in Ned's chambers. She could hear voices inside and realised they were Ned and her son Robb's voices.

"I know you called this council yourself Robb. Can you tell me why" Ned asked. Catelyn was shocked about why her son would do this.

"There was some dissent among our men. I thought we should address this matter quickly. With the Boltons gone thanks to their last rebellion against Cregan Stark for allowing the wildlings south of wall. The reign of house Stark was never more secure internally. I don't want any other houses style themselves into thinking they could be the better wardens of north. I know it was wrong and I will accept any punishment you deem fit"

"No Robb you were right to do so. I admit I have let my grief consume me and I feel glad to know that you are taking up interest in running the north and not just in your betrothed."

"You are not angry at me then?"

"You did what was necessary."

"How did you know I was behind it?"

"My bannermen can be united only by a Stark. They rarely agree to anything and I know no one is capable of such thing."

After hearing that Cat sighed and opened his solar. She is not a fan of eavesdropping. As she was about to enter all her children came rushing. Seeing her puzzled face Arya said "we were ordered to come to father's solar as soon as we entered the gates" Arya answered all her three children were hot and sticky and didn't have their baths. She wondered if the king's landing matter was really this urgent

Catelyn wondered what this could be about. Just then Robb came out "good you are all here father wants to speak with you." With that Robb ushered them in.

"Good evening my beautiful boys and girls. Please get settled quickly I have some announcements to make." he finished. Catelyn looked at her husband's face and knew he was tired. He may have worn his lord face. But years of marriage has taught her to read the signs. As soon as all her children sat in the chairs her husband began.

"As you may or may not know Lord Jon Arryn has died and king Robert is enroute to winterfell to make me his hand which I will accept."As soon as he said this Bran cheered in excitement but Arya, Jon and Rickon groaned and cried in outrage."king's landing is too hot" Arya shouted

"It's too far" Rickon shouted

"Enough of this Arya and Rickon contain yourself. Your father is making an important announcement." she nodded at Ned to continue.

"As I was saying I will be going to king's landing and some of you will be coming with me. And don't interrupt me while I speak" he finished.

"Robb you will be the Lord of winterfell and warden of the north in my absence. So no more midnight escapades with Selene. You are a man now it is time you know how to do your duty. Your mother, maester Luwin and ser Rodrik will guide you." Robb blushed at the mention of Selene causing Rickon and Arya to snicker at him.

"Rickon you will continue your training and education here. When you reach twelve you will move to moat cailin. It has been decided that you will be the new Lord of moat cailin." his father informed him.

Rickon felt pride in the fact that his father entrusted him with moat cailin which guards the north from any southern invasion by land.

"I will do all I can to learn to be a good lord father" he said.

"Arya you will be coming with me to king's landing it's time you learn that there is more to this world than you know now."

Arya was about to protest but a glare from her father shut her up.

"Bran you will continue your training to join the kingsguard and I shall try to make you a squire of ser Barristan. He will teach you to be a true kingsguard." Bran looked positively glowing at this news.

"Jon you will be assisting me with my work down there."

"A hand's hand I like that father" he said. His excitement didn't reach his face Catelyn observed.

"Who else will be coming with us father?" Jon questioned.

"Mance Rayder, a fair amount of wargs, skin changers and hundreds of Stark guards."

"You sound like you are riding to a war, father" Robb said.

"In a way I am riding to a war Robb. where the battles are fought with words instead of swords. And the battlefield is not the gushing rivers of trident but the labyrinth of Red keep. Pray that you never have to face it children for you have to sell your soul and honour to win or survive it."

On that _happy note_ her children left muttering to themselves. Catelyn was horrified by the words spoken by the man across the desk. The Ned she knew would never say such horrific thing to his children. She wanted to know what madness possessed him to speak like that. Rickon was only ten yet Ned calmly told him he might die like someone would say " _I had chicken for dinner."_

"I know you are angry about what I did and told. But you know it's necessary." he said. Catelyn couldn't control it any longer and sobbed hard. The thought of losing her husband or any of her children was proving too much for her. "Catelyn please don't cry. I can't bear to see you cry. Tears aren't meant for sweet women like you" he consoled her. He Couldn't bear to see the mother of his six children in such a pitiful state. " How could I not when you state something as devastating as death in such an easy way. I cant bear the pain of knowledge that I outlived another of my children or you Ned I can't lose you either."

"Catelyn look at me". Ned stated his voice full of affection. Catelyn looked at him with red eyes " one day I will return from that snake pit and you and I will raise all our grandchildren and if the gods permit us their children. Can you imagine it Cat you and I as old as old nan and telling our grandchildren the stories as scary as old nan ones and the embrassing stories of their parents. We could tell Robb's kids about the time when he was scared a plant would grow in his stomach because he ate the seeds, and you can raise your granddaughters and spoil them to your heart's content. The future is not dark Catelyn it's joyous and I will give it to you." Ned told his voice soothing his wife. "I can see them now Ned all our grandchildren. They are all very smart, strong and handsome. I want to raise them now Ned. Oh promise me Ned, promise me that the future I see now will come true." Ned stiffened at the word but soon recovered. "I will keep our children safe Cat and I promise you that we will raise our grandchildren together." hearing her husband's comforting voice. Catelyn calmed down.

"Ned it's time Jon knew his mother. The poor boy has been in the dark too long. He thinks of his mother as a whore. I overheard him say it. The boy needs to know. He is a man grown now. He deserves it."

"If word of his mother gets out it will shake the entire political balance of westeros and war will be upon us.I don't want to risk it. He will know of his mother when I deem fit. I will hear no further on this Cat, you better drop it." "But he needs to know." " I said not now." Ned all but screamed.

Just then they heard a big crash outside. Both of them rushed to see if they have been all they found was a broken vase."

After a long silence."Maybe it was just a cat Ned." Catelyn said hopefully. " 'Maybe' is a gross miscalculation Cat it is too kind and hopeful when life rarely is. We were eavesdropped we just have to find by who."

"Forget all about this Cat and prepare for dinner. The gods know how many more peaceful dinners we will have before Robert comes knocking on our doors."

Catelyn just smiled and went on her way. Her mind giddy at the thought of grandchildren. Sighing she prayed to the seven that their dream would come true.

After she got ready Cat went down to the Great Hall to see all her children were dining and Ned was in deep talk with Bran. "Son I respect your wish of joining the kingsguard. But do you really know what you will be missing."

"I know father that I can never fuck a girl, father now please stop fussing about it." Catelyn was shocked by the crassness of her son." Bran apologise to your father now.". She hissed. " I am sorry father. That was low. You raised me better than that."

"I am not angry Bran you are not yet a man. Your words proved that to me. I won't stand in your path and at the same time I won't help you. You would join the kingsguard on your own merit. And to answer what you will miss Bran. You will never know the comfort of a woman in your bed or the joy you feel when you hold your firstborn. You won't know the joy when they start calling you father. You will never have your sons or daughters around you when you are on your death bed. You will live alone and die alone." Ned said.

Bran stiffened and muttered "There are no woman out there that interest me father and every son or daughter of my brothers and sisters is as good as mine and I will be more than glad when I die amongst them." his father just nodded.

"Arya what have you planned for your life."

"I want to ride all around the world father. I want to be like a hedge knight like ser Duncan and Rickon will be my egg. I want to help the small folk all around the world , father." Arya mirth fully replied

"A noble ambition but a foolish one. Rickon won't be young forever and soon he will be lord of moat cailin. I always thought you have more sense in you but it seems you were as naiver than Sansa ever was."

"I am not." Arya huffed.

"Yes you are. I agreed to your water dancing classes but I will not agree to will stop those foolish ambitions and grow up like your younger brother. Your uncle Ben has no heirs for he has not married. I will name you his heir and you will be the lady of Cregan's port. If you agree to this I promise to you that I will not marry you to anyone and in turn I don't want you to marry. Cregan's port will only belong to the Starks." he finished.

Catelyn was shocked that Ned would rob Arya the chance of raising her own family but Arya was in deep thinking "I will need time father that's one hell of a catch."

" I will give you years." he said. Catelyn didn't know what her husband was planning but she planned to ask him later.

Looking around the table Cat's eyes found Selene. she was very beautiful with blonde hair, blue eyes and her creamy skin. She and Robb were in deep discussion. "Robb your wedding to Selene will be after I leave for king's landing. I don't want the king to linger here for long." "will my father be present for my wedding Lord Stark. I heard he will be travelling with you."

"I will send him to your wedding a week before,child. Your elder brother Adrian will also be with you by then."

"When will I know my mother, father and why will the westeros plunge into war because of my mother." Catelyn trembled at his words it has been Jon who was outside Ned was right life is not kind.

"As you have overheard you will know when you know. Now stop asking and eat your food. I will hear no more about this matter. " he finished his voice shaking with anger.

Catelyn saw her husband storm off and went after him to calm him. Even though she was practically running she couldn't catch Ned. When she did reach his chambers. She found him getting ready for bed.

"I will never accept this Ned. Arya will not be a spinster for the rest of her life."

"I swore an vow to our daughter Cat, on her death bed. I will not force any of her brothers or sisters into any unwanted marriage like I almost did to her. Besides Arya needs to know what she would give up. It's only when she is robbed of it will she realise what she will be missing out on."

"you put moves on her" Catelyn said slowly. He just smiled and nodded.

"And if she says yes"

"Then so be it." Before she could speak. He turned to her and said "whatever you want to say wait until the morning for now just lay down with me." he said. Catelyn just nodded and stripped of her clothes and entered his bed and slipped under his covers. Ned embraced her and slept in a few minutes. The past few days have been very tiring for him. Catelyn for a long time didn't get sleep. She was thinking about her children and about what Ned said to Arya. Catelyn didn't like her Arya to not be married and was determined to stop Ned's plans for her. As she was drifting into her sleep. Her husband stirred besides her. He muttered few words which made no sense to her. All she could make out was "hills" "meadows" and "it's too cold" and "please give it to me." After a few minutes her husband stopped and went to his sleep. Catelyn was too exhausted to do anything and added this to the list of questions she intended to ask her husband. With that Catelyn slept and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Robb

(during the war council)

Almost all the Lords of north were here. All their important bannermen The Umbers, Glovers, Flints, Manderly's, Karstarks, Mormonts and his uncle Benjen are present in the room. "It's good" Robb thought "They have agreed to come to the meeting when I called for it. They may have some respect for me or they must be even more desperate than me."

As he entered the council room with his father all the Lords rose for his father and him. He recognised many Lords from the war against iron born. He saw the Great Jon and small Jon Umber's, Rickard Karstark, Dacey and Jorah Mormont. He nodded at ser Jorah. He liked that man when the gates of Pyke fell he along with ser Jorah and Jon were the first to enter and lead the charge against what was left of the Pyke after the giant siege engines manned by the giants of house Rayder.

"My lords I know that I have been slightly negligent of my duties I am here to right it."

"It's the army my lord. The training has been too hard a good amount of lads are dropping out. I believe it is stopping the north in its progress. Our army as of now stands at fifty thousand but if the training was a bit less rigour it would go to sixty five thousand." Lord Manderly said.

"The training regime will stay the same. A northman should be as good as five southerners. I will not stop my men from reaching it. However I think the remaining fifteen thousand will be left behind our walls should our main army March elsewhere. They shall protect the north should any southern fool decides to brave the winter."

"Aye I agree to that my Lord." Lord Karstark replied.

"My lord it's unnecessary. With moat cailin rebuilt and with a strong navy of our own and the ironborn gone. The north is impregnable the troops could be better used elsewhere." ser Jorah adviced.

"My Lords hear me. What southern king has done anything to us. It is the Starks that help us and take care of us in the long winter. It is to the dragons we bowed and we ourselves have got rid off them. I say piss on the iron throne. There across me sits the only king I want to bow Lord Eddard Stark. He has all shown us what the north can be." greatJon Umber said. Raising his glass he roared "To the KING IN THE NORTH." Robb was positively livid this is not what he had in mind when he called the council. Robb seriously considered setting Greywind on that man again.

"That's enough Jon Umber sit down. If it is a crown on my head that I want I would have done so during the sack of king's Landing none would have dared to stop me. Yes the north is secure from south and east but the west is not we didn't even know Euron Greyjoy was on march against winterfell with two hundred men until he was almost upon my walls. If I declare myself king. All the south would turn against me. We can fight and will most probably win. But I rather be the Lord of north with prosperous people than be the king of a war ravaged country. Aegon Targaryen has given the people a finer taste of things he showed you could be a king of seven kingdoms rather than just a winter king or a storm king. There shall be only one king in the westeros now and forever ." his father finished. Robb breathed a sigh of relief. He knew there was unrest among his men but he didn't expect this. After his father finished all the lords begrudgingly agreed to it.

"A wise move my lord. But I know a fair bit about south. With your permission I will tell you what's going on down there." Lord Manderly said. His father looked long at the fat lord and nodded.

"The old lion fears us. He knows that our crushing of the ironborn rebellion in the manner we did dwarfs his own victory in the Reyne -Tarbeck rebellion. Even the faith of the seven is trying to turn the people against us. They say that wargs and skin changers are witches and the world needs to be rid off them. They have many times tried to rearm the faith militant to get rid off the wargs in our lands. But thanks to your close ties with king Robert, he declined. But the queen seemed eager to get it done. Now the Tyrells are also plotting with the lions I am afraid it is better if we secede from the south."

"Then it is good that I am going to be the hand of the king. I thank you for informing the council about this lord Wyman." his father said

"Are you sure about this my lord." ser Jorah asked.

"Yes, ser. The Lannisters are getting too prideful to my taste. It is time they learn sewing lion onto their banners doesn't make them lions. And why should I fear the Tyrells. Have they held highgarden for eight thousand years or have they built a big fucking wall to defend it's people.

By the time I am done in the south all the lords will know why they have to fear us Starks and the north."

His father words were met with a roar of approval.

Stark!

Winterfell!

The avenging wolf!

Even Robb found himself cheering with the crowd.

His father who was usually very reserved gave a small smile at this. After all the lords settled Dacey Mormont spoke up. "My lord Stark you have ruled out lands wisely and ushered in a Era of prosperity for us. People from all around the north praise you for it. You have even allowed women to train in the arts of war. But what use is it if we aren't allowed to fight amongst the main army. Five thousand eager women are waiting to be enlisted into the main army, please consider this my lord. Dorne realised our value and they are still called prince and princess to this day."

"I will not rob the people of north from their mothers, sisters, daughters. No man can ever replace a mother a daughter or a sister. I speak this from firsthand experience, Dacey. Cherish the fact that you are a woman for your kind are better humans than men. However I will not stop you from taking arms if there is a threat on our soil." Dacey flinched when his father said "experience" Robb could still see his twin sister on her death bed. Her hair was red like his but with blood, arrow wounds all over her legs stomach and her lungs were punctured, her fingers bleeding and numb. Tears welled up in his eyes the pain was too much for him.

"Regarding moat cailin succession, I have decided to hand it to my youngest son,Rickon Stark . Temporarily it will be looked over by Howland Reed and Lord Karstark if the duties prove too much for lord Reed. I would call this meet to an end if there is nothing else my lords and lady."

"Are we required here when the king comes my Lord." ser Jorah asked.

"No one is under any obligation you may leave now." with that all the Lords left rather satisfied with his father's promise of northern supremacy. As Robb rose out of his chair his father said "not you Robb you will come with me to my chambers." he said. Robb just nodded and hoped that his father would not find out about his role in this.

Myrcella

She hated him. When she was young she thought he was just a sadistic cunt, but when she flowered a year ago. Joffrey started to serially abuse her. He would grope her when they were alone and thrown too many lustful glances at her whenever they were in public.

One night he came to her chambers "I will make you my queen Cella when I am the king. The Targaryens wedded brothers and sisters why shouldn't we." "Half the Targaryens were mad because of it and out own father,lord Stark and uncle put an end to them. Please remember that brother. Besides father will never allow it." "the king does as he pleases sister." he replied. With that he put his hands around her hips and dragged her near to him. She whimpered and fought back, he wasn't strong but he was stronger than her. He released her of the dress she wore and grabbed her breasts and pinched her nipples. He started kissing her roughly all over her breasts biting and leaving bite marks all over her. He kissed her red lips roughly and was trying to get his britches down. Myrcella who was just crying resigned to her fate was scared now. She wanted to scream but Joffrey expected it and stuffed a cloth down her throat. He pushed her into her bed and got his britches down. Myrcella wanted to run away. This isn't how she expected to lose her maidenhead. She always imagined a strong fair and handsome lord or knight. She always imagined it to be gentle and passionate but it wasn't meant to be.

Just as she was resigned to her fate. There was a commotion outside.

"I am your Lord Commander you follow me or the king now begone Ser Meryn." A voice yelled which she recognised as Ser Barristan Selmy.

"You are lucky today. The old man won't be there to save us get dressed and not a word."he warned her before leaving. She quickly thanked the gods and asked Ser Barristan to come in.

"Princess your father wanted you to know that you will be on the road soon and asked you to pack your things.

"Thank you for informing me ser"

She watched as he turned to leave but something stopped him. "Princess you need to find a way to leave king's landing soon I can't always be there to stop him. I don't want you to be another Rhaella Targaryen. I cant bear anymore guilt on my shoulders. Too long They have looked but did nothing."

Myrcella was stunned. Knowing that the secret was out she cried like there was no tomorrow.

"How do you know?" she weeped.

" I served a mad king your grace. I know their markings and characters. I beg you princess, please marry as soon as possible. Any lord you choose would be better than him."

"It will be too late ser please you have to do something. Take me away to the free cities or any where else for that matter. Please ser Barristan help me you are the only one who can."

"Princess, I can't do that. You can ask me to face an entire hordes of army or Maelor Blackfyre I would gladly do that. But what you ask of me is impossible. But, Don't worry princess I will ensure you are safely guarded from him. I myself will be with you as long as necessary. He said with steel in his voice. Myrcella thankfully nodded.

Since then Ser Barristan has always guarded her and Joffrey has kept his distance all along the road. Myrcella since then hoped they would stay on the road forever. As she was settling. Down in her tent ser Barristan announced "Lord Tyrion would like to speak with you, princess." "Allow him ser" she replied.

"My niece it is a pleasure to see you. How I wish I could say the same to my sister and nephew. You are absolutely stunning Myrcella I am sure you will melt many a Starks frozen heart."

" you are very always have a way with words, uncle." Myrcella said.

"That's the best thing about me neice other than my sword. _If you know what I mean"_ Myrcella blushed at his reference.

"Are you drunk again uncle." Myrcella questioned with a touch of concern.

"Don't be repulsed Myrcella. A drunk man will always tell you the truth. It could be quite useful if you know how to use it."

Myrcella smiled deviously at that and decided to test it. "Tell me uncle what do you like best about Joffrey."

"Oh clever girl." He exclaimed "I like his cheeks of course they are as smooth as a maidens ass and I love the way his cheeks redden when I slap him. I will cherish all the slaps I had given him until the day I die. Jaime has his battle scars but I shall have the slaps." Myrcella laughed at that and mentally noted to slap Joffrey as soon as possible.

"What are you planning for the trip uncle."

"Oh I shall meet the Starks and try to go to the wall. I always wanted to piss on the edge of the world."

Myrcella decided that she has a opening to ask about the Starks. Ser Barristan Knew little about them. Sure she has heard stories of praise from the small folk and stories of terror from the septon. But she wanted the truth.

"Tell me about the Starks uncle."

"Oh there isn't much to tell about them. I know little truth about them. They keep to themselves mostly. If they are wronged woe to them then. Look at the ironborn, they killed Lord Stark's daughter and woke the Sleeping wolf. The full fury of north fell upon them and ended the line of once proud and mighty Greyjoys. Ned Stark burned entire lands and salted and sulphured entire lands. Crippling their strength forever. He sent the last two Greyjoys Theon and Yara to the night watch and the silent sisters respectively. He is kind that way." Myrcella remembered that war well and she could still see her father shaking in fury when he got the news. She knew lord Stark's sister Lyanna was her father's old flame but she never expected him to take the death of her namesake so hard. She wondered if her father would do what Lord Stark has done for his daughter.

"What about his other children.?"

"Well there is Robb the heir betrothed to Selene Rayder, Jon Stark used to be a snow,Bran Stark, who is rumoured to be very skilled with a sword, Rickon Stark, a wild boy that one. Bran's twin sister Sansa recently married Edwyn Arryn and a wild girl called Arya Stark. They also each own a direwolf unlike us they take their sigil quite seriously. I don't know much about them Myrcella but I know they don't have dwarfs or a child who killed their mother. oh I bet father is jealous of them. I am sure he curses the seven for it.

Your uncle doesn't like it when he doesn't know things. Tomorrow we will enter the north and I will find more about the Starks."

"Please do tell me if you find anything, uncle."

"When I know it you too will Myrcella, I bid you good night. I have arranged an excellent blonde for the night by and it would be a shame to disappoint her."

Myrcella just nodded she wondered if this trip would get her any husband for her. She heard few girls gossiping and giggling about how all the Starks were handsome she wondered if there was any husband for herup there. To protect her from Joffrey. Sighing she closed her eyes and waited for the sleep to take her.

 **Hope it was good.**

 **My college has opened so updates will be slow.**

 **Next up is "The bane of Tywin Lannister"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review 1 review = 100follows/favs**

 **They mean a lot to me.**

 **This is a short one.**

Tyrion

Tyrion looked at the tall grey towers of the ancient stronghold that protected the north from any southern invasion from the land. Moat cailin looked every bit as impressive as it was said to be in the old books he studied in the rock.

The walls were tall and thick giving it a very strong look. The towers were equally impressive. The snarling direwolf on a field of white flew atop all the towers proudly. Though it looked very grand and spotless a clever eye could observe that some portions of towers have been broken and had to be rebuilt. The engineers were clever. Tyrion would give them that. They have given the Newly built portions a weathered look so that it wouldn't stand out from the old ones and make the entire fortress an ungracious ugly beast.

"My lord why are we travelling behind the royal escort. You are the queen brother. You could travel with the queen herself." his squire Podrick Payne asked.

Tyrion smiled at that. He has been his squire since his father sent him as his squire. During his initial days he never spoke and he had to pull his tongue out to see he is not a mute. But he eventually grew out of it and started to speak. Since then he has been very enjoyable company for him.

"I hate my sister and she hates me back. I love my solitude and it loves me back. Why should I leave my love for a venomous cunt." Tyrion spitted. It was then Tyrion realised he was still drunk from last night.

"Seven hells we are not yet in winter and yet there is snow here." one of his Lannister guards Derik, exclaimed.

"Aye, they say it gets so cold in the north that a man's laughter gets caught in his throat." another one whose name Tyrion kept forgetting and decided to call him Salty. Tyrion didn't know why but he liked it. A drunk man reasoning can only be understood by a drunk man. Tyrion resolved to do it when he got drunk again.

"One might wonder how they train their army in such cold. It must be very hard for the lads to wake up early and train. I know a friend up there he says one in five lads leave before they can complete their training." their captain, Naom Westfield said.

"Bah they are just too cavern. No wonder there are no knights up there. Bloody savages, I bet they still fight with their bronze weapons. How many great knights does the north have. We have ser Jaime, ser Barristan and in the old days we had Prince Aemon the dragonknight, ser Duncan the tall and many more. The north has forgotten it's place and the lion rides there to keep to show them their place." Salty said.

"Fool the north don't keep to the faith of the seven. That's why there are no anointed knights. Just because they have no fancy title doesn't make them any less warriors. A girl of five and ten along with twenty men have held Euron Greyjoy and his two hundred raiders. How many knights down south can do that without pissing in their britches." Tyrion scolded him he was irritated by this banter and wanted to rest before continuing his journey. The royal caravan was too slow even for Tyrion's taste he could easily catch up with them. He wanted to rest on a smooth feather bed again. Perhaps moat cailin would provide them with that.

As he and his party of ten made way to the gates of moat cailin. The heavy metal gates opened for their party to enter. As soon as they entered. They gave the horses to the stable boy and went to meet their host.

Tyrion saw a short man with lean build who he recognised as. A Reed thanks to his sigil.

"Welcome Lord Tyrion we have been expecting you. I hope you accept our lodgings the king seemed too busy for that. No doubt he was eager to greet his dear friend, our liege lord."

"I am delighted you think so highly of me Lord Reed. Many a lords take offence when they were asked to host me. I will surely stay and accept your bread and wine. After all how many southerners can say they have dined in the two strongest fortresses of north, moat cailin and soon winterfell."

"You are a very entertaining guest Lord Tyrion. The rest are fools if they think otherwise." Lord Reed replied. Tyrion noticed that his smile did reach his eyes. _Would you have smiled if I told I had no interest in sleeping in the frozen monstrosity of yours._

"Escort Lord Tyrion's men to their chambers. I will show Lord Tyrion to his chambers."

Tyrion calmly followed his host. He was a gracious one he walked slow so that Tyrion could keep pace with his stunted and mismatched legs. Though Tyrion didn't want to admit it he was grateful for it.

"I hope they will be satisfactory my lord." Lord Reed said.

It was very magnificent the room was full grey on the three walls. The fourth wall instead of the Stark grey holds an very big tapestry covering much of the wall. The room smelled of winter roses and Tyrion just wanted to go and sleep on the feather bed. He wondered if there were any whores he could take to bed.

"We will talk later in the night my lord. I have other things to attend to."

"Tyrion just nodded.

He walked to the tapestry and observed what it was about. It had the wall in its background. It showed countless men and kneeling to the man on horse and his army. He recognised it as the taming of the north. The moment when the Starks became the wardens of the entire north. Cregan Stark Convinced the wildlings following Serwyn Rayder to bend the knee and follow the laws of the king. "Why do you call yourself free folk when you name a man king. Aye, he doesn't ask you to kneel or call him a lord. But pray tell me why you follow his orders and accept his punishments then? It is all shit. Free folk, kneelers and crow. We are all of north and we all serve someone, king, lord, leader, duty, or whatever else you would like to call it. only fools would say otherwise.

You had the ill luck to born on the wrong side of the wall. Bend the knee and your children shall be safe. If not they will die like you would too but in your cold huts without their parents for you all shall fall to my blade before the sun sets." Lord Cregan announced to the wildlings.

Though not all the wildlings went south with Serwyn. Most followed and prospered. The wildlings also bought back long forgotten magic and beasts like giants and mammoths thought to have been myths back with them. Tyrion was curious to know more about them. He wondered if the lords of north would answer him if questioned about their army. For he knew regardless of what Cersei says, knowledge is power.

After getting ready a servant bought him lunch and along with him Lord Reed.

"Welcome Lord Reed have you come to join me perhaps I could tell you tales from my journies or you could enlighten me about your mysterious north."

"I would be very glad to do so my lord. What do you want to know."

"Where do wargs go? And also the giants and mammoths." Lord Reed smiled at this.

"The wargs are scattered around the north but most are with the Starks and house Rayder. He knew house Rayder as newly formed house and their sigil is "a man with wings breaking free of his shackles. Their words were _we never forget._

Tyrion remembered that house Rayder was formed and given the seat of house Bolton after their failed rebellion against the Starks under the pretext of protecting the north from the wildlings Starks are allowing south. However few houses rallied with them and the rebels were crushed adding Boltons to the long list of the houses gone to dust. The wildlings were grateful for the Starks for this and many maesters this spurned them to go south. "The reach and the highgarden may boast of being the home to chivalry. But it's the Starks who know what it means. A land with no knights." Tyrion thought and Tyrion found it very ironic.

"The mammoths are mostly at Cregan's port they seem to like the sea ever since they were bought there to help construct the port city. Most giants are with house Rayder and they are very simple and peaceful creatures. They are happy to just build catapults and load them. We don't force them to fight them for us." Lord Reed said.

"As if that's not destructive enough." Tyrion said.

"So tell me my lord is it true that Lord Stark, you and your petty group to rode off to gods know where to rescue Lady Lyanna and killed the ser Gerold Hightower the white bull and Lord commander of kingsguard, ser Oswell Whent , and ser Arthur Dayne, the sword of the morning. One would say that it's worthy of a song. A brother facing the deadliest knights of realm to save his sister, but to only find her dead. It's a great tragedy and the bards adore them. I waited seven and ten years for it yet I heard not a single song about it. Is lord Stark afraid about what people will think about it and _questions_." Tyrion subtly said. He was curious to know about the truth. Though he never dared to think too much about it. Tyrion wondered how a man couldn't get his britches down and cock up when locked away with a maiden for months. No matter how melancholy or wierd the man could be and especially when he lusted after her so much to kidnap her and rip the seven kingdoms apart for it. Surely there must be a fruit of that and weirdly enough the honorable Lord Stark has a bastard home at the tail end of war, could it be a coincidence. "I think not" Tyrion thought.

"Lord Stark unlike others never lusted for power or glory and much less about songs." Lord Reed stiffly replied.

"Everyone lusts after it. They are just too afraid to pursue it or to show it."

"Is that what your lord father taught you, my lord. My friend Ned Stark could have taken the iron throne during the sack none could have denied him of that everyone knows he would make better king than Robert and even Robert would have stepped aside. He could have a song more famous than the rains of castermare for rescuing the princess Elia and Rhaenys and killing the mountain. He could have rode off with 'dawn' the great sword of Daynes. It was his after defeating the sword of morning. He could challenge the iron throne or secede from it. Eddard Stark Is a man who has runoff from every chance of glory he could have had. Some men aren't as power hungry as your father. Lord Tyrion."

"But that didn't stop him from mining iron from the iron Isles did it. Do you expect me to believe a man who has one of the most fearsome host in the world and building one of the strongest navy doesn't want power. One might say he dreams of a Stark supremacy." Tyrion wanted to scream at his face and laugh at his expression but he kept quiet.

"I heard lord Stark legitimised his bastard. I am surprised Lady Stark allowed it, hasn't she heard of the Blackfyres." Tyrion said. He was convinced there was more to this bastard.

"This isn't the south lord Tyrion. Where you could garner praise from the small folk by throwing coin at them. The north will spit in their faces if anyone does so the people work hard and are honest and loyal. Everyone knows that they get what they deserve, Jon knows his place and he will not betray their trust."

"Lord Reed since you know much about the Starks can you enlighten me about my future hosts."

"Well lord Stark is rather open minded man so fear not Lannister the old feud between your father and him won't mess your relation with him. If that's what you fear."

"Well that's good to hear. What of his children I heard he has a lot of them." Tyrion questioned.

"I don't know much my lord but it is more or less decided that Rickon Stark will take moat cailin as his seat when he comes of age."

"Isn't there a son between called, Bran in between."

"The boy set his aims on kingsguard and from all reports a brilliant sword hand."

"I thought the north has no knights."

"The boy keeps the seven just so he could be knighted."

"Lord Stark consented to this."

Lord Reed just nodded and left." Excuse me my lord I have a fortress to run."

"Stark is a novice. He could have owned the world with such strong and able heirs. He could have accepted the Tyrells hand for his son if not for the cripple. He already has close ties with the king he could have his daughter as the future queen instead of wasting on the Arryns who are already close allies. Now he will be the hand. If he has played the game instead of allowing his sons to pursue their foolish and childish love and dreams. He would have owned the westeros and shitting on all my father's plans. Still Stark is no fool he surely has some reasoning of his own." Tyrion mused. Tyrion was irritated previously when he wanted to know about anyone or anything. He could find it by pouring through the pages of books in the library of casterly rock. But Stark had very little on him. He was always there at all important things of his time and did enough to mark his presence. But he lurked in the shadows. He Couldn't ask Jon Arryn or the king about his boyhood. One is dead and the other was drunker than him most of the time. Stark was a puzzle for him to solve and his bastard too. Tyrion was sure a child could have been born to Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen and that Lyanna was definitely not _kidnapped_. She was ferocious she would have put a fight that could have attracted time was surely there the rebellion lasted nearly a year. Why else would three of the finest kingsguard would be there to guard her if not to protect the future king of the iron throne. Tyrion always relished challenges and for him none was more challenging than this.

Tyrion decided he had enough rest and wanted to ride out again the closer he is to winterfell the closer he is to his answers.

Tyrion quickly made his way out of moat cailin and onto the king's road. Being on the road bought back last night's memories to him and the promise he made to his neice.

"Myrcella would be disappointed that I found little about the Starks. The poor girl seemed to be dreaming of finding a beautiful husband. But, there was no one for her up there. One is betrothed, one a legitimised ' _bastard'_ , a Jaime of house Stark, and the other too young. No fit betrothal for a princess. He only hoped that she didn't love the wrong man for the north has no husband for her."

But Tyrion didn't know then that we always want the wrong men. But he was true about one thing no husband of her will be from north and her love is a doomed one. Many a songs in the future will be sung about it. "The lion princess and the wolf knight."

 **Hope it was good**

 **Next we shall go to winterfell with the royal party and we shall know about our Dragon queen and her '** _ **nephew'**_ **.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well the previous one was fucking dreadful. I only tweaked the end.**

 **First off thank you for the comments. I really appreciate it.**

 **And to answer some questions**

 **Cancer- Chris :yes, Tyrion was young during the war but he won't always be young. He grew up and he hears things so it's possible for him to doubt it with the big brain of his.**

 **Ned is ooc since it is an AU and the real Ned wouldn't work for the story.**

 **Sorry about one thing Robert doesn't come to winterfell and we won't find out about Dany but he is practically knocking the doors by the end. I focused it on ned's character building. I dropped a big surprise in the middle of chapter. Hope it will be good and entertaining.**

 **Hope it is good.**

Eddard

Eddard Stark Woke up early in the morning. He wanted to spar with his little girl, Arya in the godswood. He knew Catelyn would not approve of it but he wanted to keep Arya happy. But to be true to himself Ned liked sparring with his daughter very much. Her style was very unorthodox and far more entertaining than sparring with Robb and definitely better than losing to his five and ten year old Son Bran.

He woke up quietly so as to not wake Catelyn. She was not particularly happy that he was content with Arya not being married and as the Lady governess of Cregan's port. But she didn't see her daughter for what she is Ned decided. "Arya looks like wildfire but behind that all ill courtesies and wildness. There is a good girl who cares for the people like a winter fire and will not shy away from the problems and an steely resolve. All the traits necessary for ruling." Ned thought.

He quietly made his way through the sleeping castle and the empty hallways. He wondered if winterfell would be this calm tomorrow with the king present and half his court.

He entered the godswood with a tourney sword. Ice, the Starks ancestral great sword was not safe. He would never forgive himself if he accidentally hurt his daughter. Arya was already present.

"You are late father." Arya said.

"I am sorry but let us begin." her father said.

He immediately charged against his daughter aiming his sword at her chest. Arya expected this and side stepped to his left. But Ned has just feinted the strike and has bought the sword from his right to left hand and hit her legs. Ned was surprised he hit her this easily. She was usually very quick. Ned knew her strength was in her legs. She dances around a lot with rhythm so as to not get tired easily. "That Syrio Forel has taught her well and she was a good student." Ned cursed some words that would make a septa turn deaf and jumped back. Ned turned around to face her expecting her retreat. But Arya surprised him by jumping at him wildly he raised his sword just in time to meet hers but it was an weak and poor attempt. Ned lost his sword and Arya's sword struck his shoulder. Ned cursed in pain. He tried to grab Arya but he was too slow. The clever girl expected that and retreated back. He picked his sword up and looked around to find his daughter. He heard a crunch of leaves behind him and swiftly turned to meet his daughter's strike. Arya made a mistake to slash at er father that directly. Her strengths doesn't lie in direct combat. This time it was she who was disarmed. Ned expected her to fall down along with her sword but she only lost her balance and regained it very quickly. Ned quickly kicked her blade aside and pointed the pointy end at her daughter's neck. "You are angry. May I know what is it that is bothering you. I have never defeated you this quickly and easily." Ned said.

"I don't like to be made a fool of, father. I don't want any of your empty promises."

"What are you talking about?" Ned asked.

"Cregan's port. You said I could rule it, if I never marry. But, I know it's just a tactic for scaring me. You and mother will never pass it on to me. It will probably pass onto Jon. I am not a fool father. You will just use me in a marriage alliance to strengthen our family just like you did for Sansa." Ned was first surprised and happy that Arya has saw through his intentions but he was sad that Arya thought they would stoop that low.

"After all I have done for you and your brothers is this what you think of me. I had a very tempting offer with the Tyrells for Robb but I refused because he loved Selene and I had to spend many a sleepless nights to convince myself that I was right and cook half baked reasons to prove it. I could have Bran marry to the daughter of any high lord. Every maid of north would have jumped at that offer. I could have had Sansa as the Queen of and the Andals, The First men and Rhoynar and the seven kingdoms. I refused my king and my friend for it and married her to the man she loved.(A.N. Ned doesn't know it yet). I could have owned the westeros with such beautiful and able children through marriage alliances. But, I respected Robb's wishes, Bran's wishes and Sansa's wishes."

"But, not Jon's wishes,? Father. All he wanted to know was who his mother was and you couldn't grant it. Did you expect him to forget his mother, just because mother and you gave him the Stark name."

"He will know eventually. When his time comes." Ned said. But he had no idea when it was. He kept an arm on his daughter's shoulder and said "If you say the word you will be the Lady governess of Cregan's Port. I swear it on my honour as a Stark."

"So you are really serious about it." Arya asked looking up at him.

"Yes I am. Now sit we need to talk."

Ned removed his hand from her shoulder and caught her hand and took her to his usual seat under the wierwood tree.

"When we reach king's landing. You should remember that every action of yourselves will reflect on me and everything you do wrong can and will be used against me. If you go out into the city make sure you take guards with you -."

" I can fight and keep myself safe." Arya complained

. "You can't fight Arya, you can only duel. In the crowded streets of king's landing and in the battlefield you won't have the place to fight to your skill. Don't take Nymeria with you into the city. Also under any circumstances never ever reveal yourself as a warg. It might not put you in harm but Bran's kingsguard dream will be shattered. The faith are very radical to us wargs."

"For Bran I will be careful father. Did you tell this to Bran and others too." Ned shook his head.

"Bran and Jon are sensible men you aren't." at this Arya made a face at her father."Robb and Rickon are in the north and Sansa isn't a warg."

At this both daughter and father rose up and made way out of godswood after hiding their swords.

"This will be the last time we would spar here in a long time." Arya said.

"We will again, Arya one day." Ned said his voice full of hope.

"Promise me Father."

At this Ned stiffened. All the promises he made to people came rushing to him but none more loudly than his sister's begging her big brother with her last breath. Ned felt tears in his eyes. He was heartbroken to see his sister who was always full of life, so weak.

Like all the times Ned said " I promise you Arya. You go ahead Arya I need some time alone."

After seeing his daughter run away. Ned felt tears streaming down. He silently let the tears out. No matter how many years passed he could never forgive himself for not saving her. After crying to his heart's content. He wondered how many years it will be before he could sit here again. The last hand served the king for ten and Seven years and died before seeing his home again,before that Tywin Lannister has served the mad king for twenty years.

Ned wondered if he really would stand a chance in king's landing if his three and ten years old daughter could see his intentions. "She was just paranoid." he convinced himself. Another half cooked reason, gods know how many more he will have. Ned started to wonder if this would be the death of him. "Damn it to all seven hells king's landing won't be the place I die. I will tear the seven kingdoms apart to reach Catelyn again and fulfil the one promise he swore to keep above all. To grow old and die with Catelyn by his side. Before he knew it Ned fell asleep right there.

Winterfell was buzzing with life by the time he reached the Great Hall. Everyone was rushing and running around to make sure everything was in order before the king arrives. Ned made his way to the courtyard and into the afternoon sun.

The sun was high in the sky but it's rays that are hitting Ned have no sting. He felt cold. "Winter is coming there is no warmth in the sun." he thought. Ned didn't like to leave Robb in charge of north when winter was so close. He may be a winter child but he never faced it's calm unyielding merciless fury. "How will he keep the people safe when he himself doesn't know it's fury. Damn the king for wanting me as his hand and fuck the bastards who killed Jon Arryn to the depth of hells." he thought.

"Are you happy now father. Now that I am the hand of the king." he laughed at that and thought "bet you didn't see that coming. You had southern ambitions and it robbed me of you, my brother, my sister and now my home.

"I am still reaping the from the seeds you sowed whether they are ripe or rotten only time would tell." he decided. Ned knew whichever hell or heaven his father was in he wouldn't approve of his son to slander him.

He was making his way to his brother Benjen's chambers. He felt that he needed to talk to him. He was awfully quiet in the council. Which meant he has something in mind and Ned knew that there was not a single shitty idea in his brother's mind. All of his plans were good one and also very bold, daring and risky you either win big or lose big. But, he needed him to drop that now, his place is with Robb now. Cregan's port has a good hierarchy it can manage without his brother. He has given ground to Benjen until now but he will listen to him now Ned resolved.

He reached his brother's chambers and entered without knocking. Benjen was not Robert he need not worry about finding whores in his room.

"Brother, you couldn't have come at a better time. I was just finishing up my work so that I can meet you before our king arrives in the evening and rob you away."

"Ah that's my brother Benjen. He has a way with his words which would make any man sympathise and agree with him. He is a good commander that way." Ned thought.

"What do you want brother?" Ned asked he wanted to hear what he had in his mind. Ned was very intrigued.

"I need men. We have ships but they are useless if they are not manned by good men. I have gathered many great seafarers from Braavos, Pentos, Volantis ironborn refugees and even from our own master of ships Stannis Baratheon."

Ned raised an eyebrow at mention of Stannis. He was an aloof men and not exactly what you call a sharing type. "You corresponded with Stannis and he gave you what you needed. It's a big fucking miracle brother. What's your secret"

"You need to say what they want and need to hear, brother and they will give you what you want."

"You should be the one going to king's landing brother not me."

"Thanks but no thanks, brother. I don't have the stomach to survive it."

"Do you think I have, brother." Ned thought. "I will give you men. But, you have to promise me something in return." Ned said. Benjen just nodded.

"I need you to guide Robb winter is coming and he has no idea what it is, I need you to lead him, guide him and teach him. He is young and in love he may forget his duties I need you to keep him in line."

"Nonsense brother Robb doesn't need me. He has his mother. Besides you were also near his age when you first became the Lord of Winterfell and you did well even though you were never groomed for it but, Robb was groomed for it. You just need to have a little faith."

Ned stopped pacing at the last words of his brother. Was he too worried. The last time Ben said to have faith he went on to build the best port city of westeros. Should he heed his advice or should he go on with his plan.

"He is raised a Stark Brother. His concern will always be of the north. That little stunt he pulled with the council should convince you of that. I heard young love is very blissful but it won't last long. Robb will grow out of it." Benjen continued.

Ned didn't want to agree but decided to agree with his brother.

"I understand brother but keep an close eye I will tell Catelyn to keep informing you of all the affairs. If you feel something is wrong you shall correct it." Ned said and continued on a different note.

"I will give you ten thousand men. Take all the ships out of the docks and fill them. Half will be in the east coast and use Cregan's port as it's base. The other half will carry out the naval exercises on the west coast. Use the iron Isles as your base. They are ours now by the right of conquest. Besides there is no Lord to worry about."

"The old lion will not like wolves so close to his home. Our reach has increased greatly since the last twenty years. First the Tullys then the Arryns and now the iron born lands." "Well Tywin Lannister Just has to deal with it." Ned snapped.

"I heard whispers that the Tyrells and Lannisters are not amused they are trying to forge an alliance. One misstep could lead to war. Are you sure brother, the seas are wide we can accommodate our host comfortably in the east coast."

"What use is a fortress if it doesn't have walls on the four sides. Our lands are very vulnerable on the west coast. We are blind there. This naval exercise would give us an opportunity to test the seas and also protect the north from the Redwyne fleet should the worse happen. As for the nonsense about the Tyrells and Lannisters aligning. I am glad it is happening they both are alphas they won't settle for spoils they would crumble from within no one will give the other an inch of their territory (metaphorically)." _Liar you don't know it for sure_." a voice inside Ned's head screamed. He was experiencing this for some time now.

But Ned ignored it and continued "Every political alliance has winners and settlers they are too proud to realise it. We won in the riverlands and the Vale was never a political one. Those two houses will never accept to be settlers their pride is too high to share it with anyone."

"Mayhaps but they each have a huge host and armies win wars." Benjen replied.

"Armies also lose wars, brother remember that. Besides if the Tyrells pose too much threat I will pull the reach into a civil war. The Tyrells claim of highgarden is very shaky. If the right strings are pulled we can depose them."

" _oh you can do that too. Next time why don't you say you canslay a dragon_." the same voice said.

" _Shut the fuck up. I can do it. You said the same about the iron Isles. But, I did it. Ha! In your face if you have it wierd voice that I don't know where it comes from_ " Ned snapped back in his mind.

" _You needed your first daughter or was it the second ?, to die for that. You won't always have a daughter to die to do_ _ **what is necessary**_ _or are you ready to sacrifice another."_

Ned was shocked that the voice knew about his first bastard.

" _Oh don't worry Lord Boss. You are me and I am you. Your secrets are safe with me."_

If Tywin Lannister is a issue then we will fuck him from the two ends, sea and land." Ned said.

" _Wow someone must have surely spiked your drink or you lost your marbles. Tywin Lannister was fucking his rivals before you could raiseyour swords up. If you know what I mean_."

Ned gritted his teeth but otherwise did nothing. He Couldn't fight a voice.

"So there is an ulterior motive to the west coast naval exercise. Continue like this brother, then you will be the master of the game." Benjen said with a slight smile.

"I intend to." Ned muttered.

" _Bravo, brave words indeed_."

"So it's settled. The navy shall be split into two. I will make sure you will have the necessary men in a fortnight brother. If the gods are good the men will return to their homes in seven months just in time for the beginning of the new century. You shall be in charge of Cregan's port and keep the man Stannis sent in charge of the western coast." Ned said.

"I agree completely Ned. Believe me when I say you won't regret it." Benjen finished with a smile. Ned nodded

"Oh by the way,what is the name of the man Stannis sent."

"Ser Davos Seaworth, the onion knight."

Ned vaguely remembered him as the man who bought onions for Stannis and saved his and everyone's else life during the siege of storms end. Stannis repayed him by not hugging him or regarding him but, in the usual Stannis style by removing the front part of his hand's fingers as a punishment for smuggling and knighted him.

"Sounds like a wierdo Lord boss."

Ned smiled at that. But, frowned after that. "Am I going mad. Is this how madness starts. Will I be the mad hand." Ned wondered

He didn't get any reply but he certainly hoped not.

Ned got out of his brother's room and asked his steward Vayon Poole to gather his sons daughter and his wife in his solar. After that Ned made his way to the solar and found two letters awaiting him.

First was from his friend Lord Reed.

Ned,

 _I hope this reaches you before the king does. Be careful with Tyrion Lannister. He is sniffing around our only secret from the world. Tread carefully with him. I did my best to dissuade him but he is too clever for that. He never approached it directly but only gave subtle hints._

 _Be careful_

 _Yours sincerely_

 _Lord Howland Reed._

 _Shield of the North._

 _"So shall we kill him, Lord boss. He shouldn't be poking around our business."_

 _"There is no us. There is only me."_ Ned snapped back.

It troubled him greatly. The imp was too clever for his own good. Even if he fails he would raise too much smoke and before I know it there would be a wild fire. The imp can't be stopped." he decided.

 _"You can always kill him, Lord Boss."_

 _"If I kill him it would mean war."_

 _"Better Tywin than your friend if the truth comes out. You have to do_ _ **what is necessary**_ _Lord Boss."_

 _"It won't come to that death is not always the right answer."_

"I think it's time Jon knows about his mother. If he has to know about his mother. It should be from me and me alone." he resolved.

He took the second letter which came from Serwyn fort.

 _My Dear Friend_

 _I have sent the best wargs of mine to king's landing. They will reach king's landing a week before you and will give you as much information as they can._

 _However I regret to say I can't join you in this mission of yours. Things are stirring beyond the wall enemies long thought gone are said to be making an appearance and I feel I am needed here more than there._

 _Hope you understand._

 _Yours sincerely_

 _Lord Mance Rayder._

 _Watcher of the wall._

Ned frowned the night's watch has lost prominence even in the north after Cregan Stark solved the wildling issue. He knew there were still wildlings beyond the wall but they were very less and mostly distant from the wall. But, he trusted his friend he isn't senile.

 _"Oh you can never tell it Lord boss, look at you would anyone believe that the honorable Lord Stark is mad. For all you know your friend is as bonkers as you."_

 _" I am not mad"_ Ned snapped back

 _"Then why are you arguing with yourself Lord boss."_

 _"I quite enjoy it, wierdo. Yes, that's your name from now wierdo it fits you perfectly."_ Ned didn't hear any voice so he waited for it.

After some time Ned snapped back to reality."What the fuck was I doing?" he wondered.

Just then the door to his solar snapped open and his children and wife poured in and took their seat. Robb and Jon were very bruised and Bran was beaming brightly."He must have kicked their asses again." Ned thought. Arya's and Rickon's hair were very wild so Ned assumed they must have returned from riding.

"Good you are all here. I won't keep you for long and I repeat again so listen carefully."

 _"Nice, keep going Lord boss."_

"The king will be here in few hours. I want you to bring your best manners out. Keep your direwolves fed and locked up." At this everyone groaned." Robb I might not be back here for many years. So know this I am making you the warden of north now and I have decided to step down. You are a man now. You don't need to act as one anymore."

 _"So you are no longer a Lord boss, Lord Boss?._ _If so can I call you Neddy"_ wierdo asked

 _" I will be again soon. And no you may not."_ Ned replied

 _"Ah you are no fun Neddy."_

He looked at Catelyn to see her expression. She caught his gaze and gave a nod of looked surprised at this and said."I hope I can make you proud." Robb said.

"You will."

 _"You need to check your confidence levels boss. They are at crazy level. But, it shouldn't surprise me since you are crazy."_

Lastly you Arya, I don't want to see you in your brothers breeches you will wear the dress your mother picked for you and you will be courteous to the guests. If you are to be Lady governess of Cregan's port one day. I will not have you do anything that upsets your mother further." Ned said expecting backlash from Arya. But surprisingly Arya said "I will not father." Ned nodded approvingly at her and said to all "you may leave now." At this every one rose up and prepared to leave.

"Not you Jon." Ned said.

At this everyone stopped and gave his brother congratulatory glances they believed their father would say Jon's mother.

"I didn't ask you to stop you can go now." Ned said. But no one budged. Even when Catelyn told them to move.

"Fine, then I will take Jon away." He turned to Jon and took his hand and left.

 _"Well that was disappointing. I imagined you would do something more theatrical than that soon-to -be Lord boss. It was so cliche. I might leave you."_

 _"That would be very welcome."_

Ned stormed out of his chambers with Jon in tow. He took him to the crypts.

He ordered two guards to stand guard and allow no one. He turned to Jon and told him to follow.

Jon

"Okay that was wierd" Jon thought. At first he always yearned to know his mother. When he was young he always imagined her to be a beautiful angel from the heavens and that's why Lady Catelyn took care of him. But life isn't fair and one of its shittiest aspect happened to him. He grew up. He learned there were no angels but there were whores aplenty. He was afraid to find out that his mother was a whore may be Lady Catelyn was giving him such pitiful glances because of it.

Jon was scared that all his dreams would be shattered. Even though he knew there were no angels a little part of him clinged to it desperately.

Then he heard rumours that a beautiful Lady called Ashara Dayne was his father's old flame and when he confronted his father he harshly said no and to never bring it up finally convinced himself that he was better But then he had to overhear his father's conversation with his mother.

Even though he knew it was foolish. He realise that his innermost fantasy about his mother could be true and he opened his big mouth to ask about it.

His father was taking to him to the far end of crypts and stopped him near his father's statue.

"Before I tell you about your mother know that it was for your own safety. Also tell not a single soul or utter a single word about it to anyone and please I beg you Jon to find it in your heart to forgive me, Catelyn and your uncle."

"Father, I don't understand what are you talking about. Why would I be angry at you and my uncle and lady Catelyn is my mother in all but blood I can never repay her enough. Why would I be angry at her." Jon questioned.

"Promise me Jon." his father asked with tears in his eyes.

"I promise father." Jon said

"You were born in dorne your mother died because of no medical attention. She was too young to give birth but she did pouring all her life into you. She even gave you your first feeding." his father said moving to the next Stark in line his brother Brandon.

"You were not a whore son, Jon. Your parents loved each other very much. You were very important to them and the realm." Jon frowned why was his father saying parents like he was not.

"They have left three of the greatest kingsguard of that era to protect you."

With each passing word he realised with dread who his father actually was. Jon paled at that realisation.

His father took his hand and dragged him forward. "Yes Jon you are not my son. You are my sister, Lyanna Stark sole son." he said turning his hand to the statue.

Jon followed the hand and found his mother's statue looking at him.

Jon was too shocked to do anything and stood there looking at his mother's statue after a long time "Mother." Jon whispered.

"You were the love child of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen and in another life Prince Jon Targaryen. I would understand if you are angry I made you a Stark."

Jon now understood all the pitiful and sad glances his father mother and uncle throw at him sometimes. He looked painfully alike to his mother not to his uncle Ned like everyone thought.

"Why didn't you tell me before. And why now especially with the king so close."

"When I saved Elia Martell and her daughter Rhaenys I expected Robert to appreciate it. But he cursed me for it and when your half brother Aegon was presented with his head dashed. He said " I see no children but dragonspawn" then I found your mother. She knew everything that happened and was sorry for everything she has caused and begged me to raise her son and extracted a promise from me to protect her child from the fate of his half -brother. I promised her and she died holding you in her arms and with a smile knowing that her big brother would not let her down." his father said.

"I told you know because you will never be in your mother's presence again in a long time." His father said. He muttered something after that but he didn't care.

He found who his mother and father were and was busy wondering how things would have turned out if they were alive."

"What do you know of my father."

"He was a great warrior, a great bard and would have been a good king. If fate was kinder to us. You got his build and his nature. You look like my sister but every action and word of yours is Rhaegar."

"So, what now?"

"That's your wish but before doing anything tell me what you are doing." his father said

"Can I still call you father and Lady Catelyn mother."

"It would be our honour."

"Then I will come with you father. I have been in my mother's home too long. It is time I visit my father's." he said.

His father looked at him long and said "You will still be attending today's welcome feast. If not it will look suspicious."

"That man murdered my father." Jon said angrily.

"It was war." Ned said and turned away. "Take your time but you will attend the feast." he said finally making his way to the top.

But Jon didn't hear it. He just sat there in the crypts looking at his mother for a long time and shed many a tears. Knowing that she will never call him Jon or see him wed or her grandchildren. His real father was the prince who never was the king.

Jon always felt sad that unlike his peers Robb and Edwyn Arryn he would not inherit any great castles and lands. Even though Jon knew he was loved, he knew he will always be the bastard of winterfell.

But, when his father legitimised him he hoped that he would get Cregan's port or moat cailin. But he was disappointed to find out that they would pass onto Arya and Rickon. Now his father dropped a big surprise on didn't know the full ramifications if the truth came out. But, he knew his adopted father was right about one thing. The consequences would be very unpleasant.

Jon wondered if he should rise and reveal the secret to the world and take his father's throne. He always felt he had no place in the north for him. He was always overlooked in the favour of his brothers and sisters. "Maybe that's because of my father's blood." Jon thought.

"Would anyone fight for me. Robb and Edwyn are wardens of the north and east now, they are my brothers and friends. Is asking them to help take the throne a bit too much. Even then the real power was his adopted father and he would never take up arms against his friend, the king.

"Even if I win would it be worth it to bleed the realm? Can I be a good king. If I don't even know how to run a castle. How can I hope to run the seven kingdoms. Can I keep peace and flourish the kingdom into prosperity? Would Robb and Ed approve of it?" All this questions buzzed in his minds. Shaking all that questions. He looked at his mother's statue.

"When I was small I imagined my mother to be an angel. I am glad it was true and that you didn't make me a fool out of it." Jon said and laughed lightly at that.

"I don't know what future you and father planned for me mother. I can't promise you that I will take the throne. But I will promise you that I will live and die a good man. Whichever world you and father are I hope you and him are together and watching over me." Jon said.

He knew it was foolish and hopeless. But, he waited for a sign to know that they were listening but it was not to be. There was only silence.

Jon tried to sink in all of his mother's features into him before moving out. He knew he has to move quickly the king's party is right outside of winterfell.

Regretfully he said to his mother "I need to go now mother. I will come and see you again tomorrow I promise."

With that Jon took the long march out of the crypts watched on by all the winter kings of past.

 **Wierdo will play an important role in the story. Please tell me what you feel about him.**

 **He is the reason for Ned's change in character.**

 **His origins will come later.**

 **Also remember Ned is an excellent swordsman.**

 **In the story he killed Prince Lewyn not Corbay.**

 **Bran is the best sword of Starks.**

 **Please review like I said 100follows = 1 review.**

 **Reviews mean a lot.**

 **Also can anyone be my beta reader. It is very much appreciated.**

 **By the way what is your opinion of the unpopular, demeaning and unlikely possible theory.**

 **A+J = Tyrion**

 **Please let me know**.


	8. Chapter 8

**I aged up the erm Lannisters ? Hills? Waters?. (god damn Cersei Lannister and her libido.)**

 **Joffrey - 16**

 **Myrcella - 14**

 **Tommen - 12**

 **Myrcella will look like she did in season 5 not like in canon**

 **The brothers** **will be like in the canon.**

 **I have changed last chapter ending please go through it if you didnt.**

 **Please review 1 review = 1000 favs**

Myrcella

Even after laboring the entire journey trying to think why her mother, the Queen wanted to travel in the wheel house. Myrcella couldn't find a suitable answer. It was too confined and the view too constricting for her taste.

For the first time in her life she saw snow and all she wanted to do was run into the snow and play with it and also maybe hit her monstrous brother with some snowballs.

All the world thinks that as she as a Princess could have her own way in the world but they didn't know the truth. An ignorant and uncaring father, a mother who suffocates her with her pampering and sniffing out whatever little freedom she could gain.A sexualy abusing mad big brother and an arrogant and indifferent uncle.

She still remembered how her mother gave the stable boy whipping near to his death, for teaching her how to ride a horse. How her mother found out about it Myrcella never knew, but the incident forced Myrcella never to include outsiders in her pursuits for their safety.

Looking around the wheelhouse she found her mother brooding. She was always doing that since uncle Jon's death. Myrcella didn't give much thought about that since it was unlikely for her situation to turn bad than it was now. At the floor of the wheelhouse she saw her younger brother playing knights and dragons.

He was too old for the game he was two and ten now and should be dancing with the swords but her mother didn't seem to have any intention of letting him near swords and her father was too drunk to correct it. Joffrey was like that too but he learnt how to use a crossbow a year ago. Myrcella didn't knew much about weapons but she knew a lot about songs and she found no hero who used a crossbow.

The only thing that brightened her was her younger brother, Tommen. He was a very sweet child, eager to please and was most content when left alone with his cats.

"Mother look I defeated the dragons." Tommen exclaimed with mirth in his voice. Of all her family he was the only one who is still happy. Mother and father are bitter and hate each other. Joffrey laughed too but only when people are hurt and his laughter was cruel. She pitied the maid who marries him for no woman deserves the fate of going through the marriage with him.

"That's good, dear." her mother said sweetly. Myrcella noticed that his kindnesses in her voice was not in her face. Her face was stony and her eyes irritated at Tommen for disturbing her.

Myrcella was observing this for some time now. Her mother has never shown any signs of irritation at her siblings. For all her faults Myrcella knew her mother loved them dearly. She was the one who protected them from her drunk father or that's what she was led to believe.

"Is something wrong, mother." she asked the Queen politely.

"It's nothing dear just the nausea from this long journey."

"You have been like this for sometime don't you think it's better to visit a maester."

"I am perfectly fine, Myrcella. You have no reason to worry about my health."

The tone of her voice made Myrcella understand that her mother wouldn't appreciate persisting further.

Just then the door brusted open and her brother, Joffrey came in. Sitting beside her mother and opposite to her.

"If only the snow is as valuable as gold. The northerners may yet become civilised people." Joffrey proclaimed. Her mother smirked at that.

"I don't think it's wise to insult the land of our soon to be hosts, brother." Myrcella knew that would get him mad he always insist that she call him Joff.

"I don't think it's wise to talk to your future King that way Cella. You would do well to remember that." he sneered and continued. "I will be king very soon Cella. Father has drunk himself into an early grave and when I am king I will not suffer such insolence."

Myrcella would have payed anything for a witty jape but she knew the truth in her brother's words.

"Then the future king needs a Queen. Do you have anyone in your mind, brother." _Go on you monster show to our mother how you lust after me. Maybe then she will see you for what you are, a golden Aerys the mad and not as the golden Lion."_

"I have Cella and believe me, no one will deny me of her." He leaned towards her ear and whispered "No one will rob you from me when the time comes. You can pray to all the seven or to the trees like these heathean savages, no one will save you. When my time comes there will be no knight in the shining armour for you even the old knight who is living off his past. You will be mine and mine alone. You better accept your fate and stop fighting me Cella." he warned her. After that Joffrey retreated back into his seat.

The Princess flew into despair at this but soon it turned into anguish and then into anger. Myrcella jumped at her brother and clawed his eyes with her red nails. Joffrey was screeching and in pain the blood was flowing down from his pretty face and turning his golden dress into crimson and she could hear her mother's cry of surprise and horror sweet little Tommen screamed and cried not understanding and in fear. She once again dug her claws into his face and plucked his emerald eyes out and screamed "now you look like what you are inside, brother. A monster. " **Or.** At least that's what Myrcella wanted to do and say.

Instead our Princess rose from her seat and spitted on his face with all her disgust and ran away. The Princess knew that she would be in trouble for it but now that's not her concern now all she wanted was to find her white knight.

Behind she could hear commotion. Joffrey will be coming the Princess knew, he never forgets insults and A Lannister always pays his debts. She ran hard clutching her skirts high in her grounds to prevent it from soiling or her from tripping but it helped little. The wind was blowing against her and the Princess could taste it's chill on her face it was bitter dry and above all _cold._ Myrcella thought she knew cold but this north summer breeze changed her opinion. She ran to the front of the caravan to her white knight. The Princess knew that ser Barristan Would be there doing his duty, protecting her father, The King.

Before she could reach him ser Barristan has found her. From the look on his face Myrcella knew he was expecting bandits not fleeing Princess. Before he could ask her anything she clutched his horse tightly and tried to catch her breath and coarsely spoke "No questions please take me away."

Before Barristan could do anything ten Lannister knights on horseback approached him lead by ser Meryn, his sworn brother. "It seems we are saved of our hardwork, boys. Ser Barristan has done our work for us." a knight replied.

"This is the Princess of the iron throne. Why are you chasing her down like a bandit." ser Barristan asked his face contorted with anger

"She spat on our Crown Prince face and our future King ordered us to bring her back to him so that she faces his justice. It would suit you well if you just give us the Princess ser Barristan the old " an arrogant knight replied. All the knights laughed at this and called him few more names like ser Grandfather and ser Ancient.

The Princess seethed at this how dare they mock him. He is the last of the last of greatest knights of the Westeros. He has seen more battles than their namedays and won more duels than all of them could ever hope to win in hundred lives.

"There is only one justice in this land ser, the King's justice. If you want your justice come to His Grace King Robert Baratheon. Tell your Prince if it is justice he wants to come there. We will be waiting." he said and smiled at The Princess and lifted her and sat her in his saddle

All the men attention turned to her and one of them ordered "capture her but don't harm her. Kill the old man if necessary." Four knights dismounted and started to make way. She could hear ser Barristan drew his sword to counter the approaching knights but before anyone could attack him he spoke.

Myrcella felt nauseous at this she didn't expect this to lead into bloodshed. "I may be old and slow but I never make mistakes. So brave sers fight me only if you dare to think that you make no mistakes. Move a little wrong, move a little strange and move a little false for if you do you would find no glory but death here. You have been warned. So come at me sers. If you dare to do so." he challenged.

Myrcella could see the unease in them. Why wouldn't they. Ser Barristan maybe old but His body was old but his strength and grace still haven't deserted him and he is very intimidating up from his war horse.

"It's not wise to deny the Prince Lord Commander. On the name of our Prince I order you to handover Princess Myrcella to us." ser Meryn ordered with arrogance and impatience.

The Princess could hear ser Barristan Gritting his death at this."You,arrogant and unworthy knight. **I am the Lord Commander of Kingsguard and you.** You don't order me around like a whipped cur.I recognise only the King's orders not your Prince. Go on and tell your prince that like a glorified dog you are. Now sheath the sword or I will ram the sword some where even your whores can't find it." ser Barristan raged at him. Ser Meryn seethed at that but decided to turn back his lackeys following him leaving behind the dust and their _piss_.

Ser Barristan turned around and trotted his way back to the front. On the short ride there they spoke of nothing and stayed silent. There she found her father alone on his specially bred horse to bear his weight. His guards were behind him following him at a respectful distance.

For The Princess it was very new to see her father without any company or his wine or whores. In her whole life Myrcella never saw this her father always was busy. If he couldn't fight or fuck or drink it. Then it bored her father. Somehow The Princess found the brooding look on her father very strange. _He is thinking My father is thinking._ Myrcella found it very strange. Ser Barristan approached her father and spoke. "There were no trouble for your family, Your Grace. Just a minute scruffle."

"What sort of scruffle ser Barristan?" her father asked with a hint of excitement.

Myrcella could see ser Barristan hesitating to answer. He was in a sort of a pickle. He wanted to protect her but he couldn't lie to The King. So Myrcella saved him the trouble. "I spat on Joffrey's face, father."

"Gods,girl what are you doing here on ser Barristan horse?" her father asked turning towards her his blue eyes sparkling with amusement and surprise clear in his voice. Just then a company of horses reached them.

"She was running away from my wrath and justice, father." Joffrey declared and he thundered towards her father with his own knights and ser Meryn behind him.

All the three of them turned towards him and she could see her father loathing at Joffrey. Her father was disgusted by his heir and son.

"Well done Myrcella. You have done a fine job spitting at your brother next time please do it in front of me. It's been a long time since I laughed at your mother or brother." He turned towards Joffrey and spoke "There you go son there is your justice."

"Are you mad father. She spat on your son and heir. She should have her tongue ripped off for it but I would be content if she just serves as my servant for a month." Joffrey said haughtily.

The Princess didn't like this and was scared "this is too much" she thought. She didn't expect this to happen. Her brother always exceeded her expectations of his malicious if her father agreed Myrcella knew for sure that he would rape and fuck her to his heart's content.

Thankfully even her father was of same opinion "She is a Princess and my daughter. I will not see you torment her further. She is not your plaything . If I find your near her again I will send you to the night watch. That I swear."

Joffrey paled at this. "Yo, y, you can't I am the Prince your heir."

"I can and I will if you don't leave me now. You are not my only heir. You would do well to remember that." her father roared at him. Joffrey looked at his father for a long time with contempt. "This isn't over yet, Cella." he said and rided back.

"Thank you father for not punishing me." Myrcella said.

"It's Joffrey we are talking about. I am sure you had a good reason."

"I had." she muttered

"My son, ser Barristan. Why have the gods cursed me and the realm with such an heir. Have they not cursed me enough. My one true love; stolen, a hateful wife, distant children, Lannisters all around my arse. Is this my punishment for killing the Targaryens and taking the throne."

"You have another son Your Grace. A better one." ser Barristan gravely replied. After an awkward silence he apologised "Forgive me. Your Grace. I shouldn't have said that." he soon added afterwards. Ser Barristan wasn't the one to play the game Myrcella knew. He came from the old school of kingsguard who didn't care about the intricacies of courts and succession and despised those who play it.

"Aye, but younger and naiver than his brother. He would not do. Boy Lords are death of any house."

"I only hope Ned would have something for me. He always does."

"I know Lord Stark is your best friend father can you tell me anything about him. I always found him very intriguing. " Myrcella questioned.

"He is not my friend,girl. He is the brother I wish I was born with. Ned was always happy with the way I was. He never was a judgemental fuck like others or Stannis. He embraced me in whole not just for my merits but also for my defects."

Myrcella just nodded and looked ahead. She wanted to ask him more but she remembered what her uncle said _" A man spoke truth when drunk"._ Her father was sober now and he was not a bleeding poet to elaborate further. The ride was very silent. Her father was very silent and contemplating something. The Princess could now see the tall towers of winterfell from distance and exclaimed. "Father look winterfell."

Her father smiled at this and whispered " Ah Lyanna I am coming for you it's been too long since I met you."

Myrcella's heart stopped dead at that. Lyanna was her father's old flame and she was the focal reason for the rebellion and her father becoming the king. The fact that her father was still entranced with her both amazed and horrified her. It reminded her of how love can be so destructive and cause agony suffering and pain. The thoughts made her stomach turn.

"It has been too long since I saw you Ned." her father continued.

she could see her father's eye water as he looked at winterfell. The Princess couldn't understand how her father and Lord Stark and grew so close in a few years. She couldn't help but wonder what it is like to love someone so fiercely. _Will I be ever be able to call any name with such love._ Myrcella wondered. She envied her father she truly did for he has someone he could count on and could depend upon while she had none. " _You have ser Barristan."_ a voice in her whispered.

Myrcella knew she could count on him but he isn't devoted to her _alone._ He has many other loyalties and duties.

Her father called for his squire her cousin Lancel Lannister and ordered him "Go and get my son Joffrey. He has to be here with me when we reach winterfell." He weakly nodded and stumbled "Yes My Lord I mean Your Grace." with that he turned back and raced to inform her brother.

"Maybe marriage would change Joffrey, father." she chipped in.

The sooner her brother got married the better she could rest.

"Ah yes. Maybe it would. But there are not many maidens from the Great houses of marriable age for my son."

Myrcella wanted to say Lord Stark has a daughter but she didn't want her to suffer Joffrey no one deserves that. She was in an moral dilemma. Behind she could hear horses approaching and winterfell was growing large in front of her eyes. She could hear the light ringing of bells and make out the tallforms of the guards observing them on the fort's ramparts. She needed to act fast.

"Lord Stark has a daughter and you have a son."

"It didn't work out well the last two times. I don't want the poor girl to suffer the same fate as her aunt and sister."

"A different time and a different situation. Also I heard the girl is strong. You need someone like her to keep Joffrey in line. How many maids can be as ferocious as the wolf maid. You need someone strong enough to resist Joffrey father and Arya Stark is as tough as they come. Mark my words if it is anyone who could teach a lesson to Joffrey it's her." she countered desperately. The Princess knew her father was desperate for a Stark - Baratheon marriage and if she played her cards right she could accomplish it.

"Still, Ned. I don't want to hurt him. It would be nice a Stark and a Baratheon has been long waiting one. But the past is too far against us." her father mumbled.

"It's for the realm father. If you don't make a effort to change Joffrey for good then he will be Aerys the third. He can't hurt the girl like me or the rest. She is skilled with a sword and can defend herself. I know it sounds like a match made in hell but it is what is needed now, father. His fury and her ice will carry the realm through the winds of winter and into the spring." Myrcella pleaded. _The poetry was good. Uncle Tyrion would be proud._ She thought.

She could see her father in deep thinking. She pleaded ser Barristan With her eyes to help her out. She could see the hesitation in his face. He is a knight and knights are good with sword and in war. But the old knight made an exception for her like he always did.

She has been watching him her entire life. The Princess knew ser Barristan Wasn't the one to threaten others with his sword and before, she knew he was never the one to pull rank on his sworn brothers.

"I think it would be wise Your Grace. Love has a curious way of changing one's nature."

"Yes father, besides Joffrey is at a special age where boys have only one thing in their mind."

"What could it be ? Killing ? And fucking? And knighthood? " her father blurted out half heartedly.

Myrcella began to wonder if her father was losing his mind slowly just like his body. She is talking about the future of westeros and his heir to the iron throne and her father was behaving like he was choosing a whore for his bed.

"Girls, father girls." Myrcella sighed. _At least that part was true._ Myrcella thought.

"Still how could the girl change Joffrey for the better is beyond me."

"Love gives a new perspective of life to anyone, father. This is what Joffrey needs a woman's touch is gentle and kind. He needs to know there is more to life than power and evil. Besides who else is there of age besides Lord Stark's daughter except the Tyrells?" The Princess knew it would tick her father off. Her father brooded at this for some time.

"Mayhaps you are right girl. The Tyrells are not worthy of the honour and the iron throne. They are dragon pets. The honour shall go to my friend, my brother and my hand. Lord Eddard Stark."

"So it's settled then father. You will ask for Lord Stark's daughter hand for Joffrey."

"Yes. I will. Oh yes. Ned has never disappointed me and he will not now." her father said his voice with excitement, mirth and anticipation.

Behind she could hear the approaching sounds of horses. _Come quick brother I got yourself a nice present._

She saw her brother urging his horse towards her father and joined in between her and the King. Her father turned towards him and spoke "You are to be betrothed soon to Arya of House Stark." her father said. _" yeah that was Subtle father, very subtle."_ Myrcella sarcastically noted.

She could see her brother's outrage at this. He roared "you can't do that to me. I am your heir and the future King I will choose my own Queen. You should go back to choosing your wines and whores, father and leave the Queens to me." Myrcella shuddered every time her brother mentioned Queen she knew he meant her and he was furious that he wouldn't get his way. _"You little shit. You don't give up easy do you?"_

 _"_ You would do as you are told or else you would find yourself lacking a throne. Now I want you in your best behaviour Ned is my dearest friend and I don't want you and your cronies slandering him and his people." King Robert said. Myrcella observed that her father rarely sounded as commanding as he did now. She wondered if this is how he sounded in his youth.

Her brother looked at her and she could see anger in his face but for a moment The Princess could swear that she saw despair and longing in his face for her. She almost felt pity for him. _No he is a monstrous little shit and he deserves it._ She thought.

"You will court her, charm her, and marry her and produce heirs of your own. You are a Prince and you have a duty to the realm. It would you good if you accept this and focus on doing your duty." her father continued.

Joffrey was shaking with rage at his father but wisely decided to keep his mouth shut. The Princess was happy soon she will be rid of Joffrey for good. She tried not to think about the Stark girl she didn't want anything to sour her victory with the guilty thoughts.

The procession reasonably quickened as they approached the gates. Everyone was sick of the road and were very eager to get off it and exchange the cold nights in tents to the warmth of the castle walls.

She heard the blowing of trumpets as she reached winterfell. Now that she is near Myrcella could understand why winterfell is regarded as one of the most formidable and intimidating castle in the world. The walls were tall and thick and the doors were made of strong oak and reinforced with iron. The towers were tall and the ramparts were cleverly designed to enable the men on them to protect themselves from any arrows fired upon them. Myrcella still found various designs and equipment on the walls she couldn't recognise for she was a little Princess and unknown about the ways and mysteries of war.

"Open the gates for the King." A loud voice proclaimed and the gates slowly opened without making a noise which was quite unbelievable considering it's humongous size of seventy feet.

As the royal poured into the castle through the gates. Myrcella got the first glimpse of the Stark family.

In the courtyard and directly opposite to them was Lord Stark who was stoic and calm looking. Beside him was a huge white direwolf the size of her horse with great blue eyes. Seeing the wolf The Princess clutched the reins of her horse hard to control her fear. Besides the wolf was Lady Stark who Myrcella thought was elegantly beautiful with her auburn hair, the bright smile on her kind face and the elegant white and grey gown. _She is a mother above all._ Myrcella observed.

To the side of Lord Stark a beautiful tall young man stood with auburn curls and blue eyes who she guessed as the heir Robb Stark. Whose hands were interlaced with another girl a tall and lithe Lady with blonde straight hair which she wore in briads and Stark grey eyes. The Princess felt a pang of jealousy at that as it reminded her of her own unexistent love life.

As Myrcella moved to the next man she forgot everything about the world. Standing there was the most beautiful man she has ever seen. The boy who she guessed as Brandon Stark is perfect according to her. He is taller than his brother but lighter than him and his face was so full of joy and excitement and the smile " _Gods his smile_ " Myrcella thought. The smile he wears was so warm and pleasing it was nothing like the arrogant smile of her uncle. His face was clean Shaved but his hair was long and the lush auburn hair fell to his shoulders. He had some briads in his hair and looked like a hero who fell from the song. Myrcella is pretty sure that he would be a heartbreaker if he ventured south with them. To Myrcella Bran seemed as soft and adoring as snow and all she wanted was to go over there and hug him.

Beside The Princess is the King and after him was her brother who like always found something to complain. "She is not even pretty and looks like a savage she isn't worthy of being my Queen." he argued with his father. "Quite boy or you will get a clout in your ear." her father warned him seriously.

Myrcella looked at the girl beside Lady Stark and couldn't understand what her brother was complaining about. Lady Arya Stark favored her father's side with her short choppy dark hair and grey eyes. She was well developed with wide hips and firm breasts. Her hands were calloused and Myrcella secretly expected she was a better fighter than her brother. Though she is not the prettiest maid in the world Myrcella admitted that she was beautiful. Beside her was her younger brother who looked like a mix of Stark and Tully though he had his mother hair. Myrcella observed that he wasn't that interested in being there.

Myrcella found herself looking again at Brandon Stark. He seemed to be looking at her very intently. Myrcella blushed at that but when she looked at him again she found that he was not looking at her but at ser Barristan. _Boys_ she thought. Myrcella felt angry at that and promised herself that before they leave winterfell she would ensure he had eyes for no one but her.

Her father urged his horse to the front and got down from it with such haste that Myrcella thought he might fall down. As her father got down all of the winterfell fell to their knees in a mark of respect for the King. Her father approached Lord Stark and raised him up.

By this time everyone in the company came forward and stood behind the king. She saw her mother with Tommen clutching her hand making her way to the King escorted by four of the kingsguard knights. Her brother looked around with disinterest and boredom palpable in his face. She could see the girl,his soon to be betrothed scowling at him along with her brothers except Brandon who still hasn't noticed her which got on her nerves. _Be careful brother you would find no friends here if you behave like this_ Myrcella thought.

Her father raised Lord Stark up and embraced him which bought about a roar of cheer from everyone. "I have dire need of you, Ned. Now more than ever." her father said. The direwolf came forward and nuzzled her father's belly and looked at him weirdly. Myrcella laughed at that. She couldn't help herself and she thought it was too cute.

"You have gotten fat Artos." her father said. The direwolf inclined his head and pointed his face to her father's belly.

"Ahh ! Artos you bloody bastard I know I have gotten fat no need to remind me of that again." her father laughed.

"I am yours to command Your Grace. " Lord Stark.

"We will talk about it soon, Ned and I warn you no Your Grace business again. Now let me get to know your lot." her father said. And moved to his right

"Ah you must be Robb named after me weren't you?"

"Yes Your Grace. Please allow me to introduce you to my betrothed Selene Rayder." he replied and introduced the girl. Myrcella thought she was very pretty for a northerner. For a long time she was taught that the northerners were uncouth savages. But Selene Rayder has a beauty few women south of neck could hope to match. _She has the beauty of a Queen._ Myrcella observed _._ Her father turned his attention to Selene and spoke

"You truly are a beauty Young Lady and it seems our young wolf is very taken with you. I hope you have a very happy marriage and have many Stark babes like Ned and Catelyn." her father said. Myrcella noticed that her father was more interested in the marriage of Stark heir than his heir.

Her father then moved to Brandon Stark. Who fell to his knees with such grace Myrcella wondered if there ever was an man as graceful and noble as Bran. Her father sized him up and felt his muscles. "Show me your hands lad." he said. Bran removed his gloves and produced his hands. Her father observed them and announced " You truly are a warrior aren't you lad. You don't have the hands of a berserker but of a warrior. Draw your sword lad." her father said.

Brandon smoothly removed his sword from the scabbard and positioned himself as if preparing for a duel. Her father smiled at that and said. "You have the promise of being a great warrior, Brandon. What is it you dream of lad."

"Thank You, Your Grace. I hope I can be one day worthy of the white cloak." he said.

Myrcella's heart stopped at that. _No, no, no. You don't want to join it. Please take it back. You fool._

Her father laughed at that and said. "You will lad, you will. Ned has told me about it. But first you must gain your knighthood and squire under ser Barristan."

Myrcella felt a little victory at that. For ser Barristan Will mostly be near her and giving her precedent to be around him. She was very infatuated with him and hoped to charm him away from the white cloak to her embrace.

After this her father moved to the other Starks but she didn't care all she cared for was for Brandon.

Soon her father announced to Lord Stark "Take me to the crypts Ned. I would like to pay my respects."

She could hear her mother protesting but was ignored like always.

Soon they were ushered into the castle and given their quarters to prepare for the welcome feast.

She called for her hand maids and set about to giving tasks to them.

"Ursula and Freida help me prepare for the feast. I would like to look only my best for the feast. Now go and get me hot water for the bath." At this they both scurried away. She then turned to her closest confidant, Naina and spoke "Go to a tavern and find out everything you can about the reclusive Starks. _Men speak the truth when drunk._ She reminded herself. Especially about the little Starks." she knew Naina was right girl for it. As she is neither innocent nor a maid.

"Can My Princess tell me which Stark boy stole her heart. Is it per chance Brandon 'Bran' Stark. "

Myrcella reddened at that and spoke "No one stole my heart. It takes more than looks to impress a lioness." she said.

"Oh it's good then My Princess. From what I have seen half the castle swoons over the Stark boy and he has broken the heats of many northern maids. I would hate to add you to that list."

"Quit stalling and do the task you were assigned to do." she snapped at which Naina left.

Though she wouldn't admit it. Myrcella is indeed infatuated by him. No matter what her mother would say Myrcella knew that _knowledge is power._ And if she were to make a move on Brandon Stark she needs to know about him. Myrcella casually rose and looked out of window. She found her father and Lord Stark come out of the crypts talking. She couldn't exactly see their faces but she knew it was them. From the far she couldn't hear what they are talking about but from their body language she could guess that Lord Stark was not happy. She felt a small sense of victory at that for she knew her brother has been betrothed now and it's only a matter of time before it's announced.

The Princess turned around as the maids entered her chambers with hot water and filled the bath. She slowly got undressed and descended into the bath.

She found Naina waiting for her after she dressed herself in the gold and black gown she chose to wear. "You look ravishing My Princess." Naina complemented. The Princess didn't have the patience for curtsy and asked her directly "What did you find out about the Starks?"

"Certainly, My Princess. Lord Stark had seven children. Out of which One is a bastard and his eldest daughter is dead fighting off an ironborn invasion."

"I know that tell me about the others."

"Well. Brandon Stark doesn't certainly lack for suitors. He has been offered Wallace Manderly, Alys Karstark, Meera Reed,Ysilla Royce, Jeyne Westerling and a whole list of names that I can't remember. So far no maid has made him turn his head towards her and they claim he is the best sword in the north but I don't know if their best matches our description of best."

"They are all just bannermen to the other great houses. They are no match for a Princess." she assured herself."

"His twin sister Sansa also got recently married to Edwyn Arryn heir to the Vale and it has been a moon turn since they moved from here." she paused and added "I hope that's all you need, Princess."

The Princess didn't like the jape and said "Tell me about the girl."

"From what I heard Lady Arya Stark is more a wolf than a Lady. She is a killer with sword like her brothers a very good one from what I heard. I pity the man who has the ill fate to marry her." Naina said.

Myrcella smiled at that. Finally her brother met his match. Let him try to defile the wolf girl. She could barely wait for the courting to begin.

But the next words of Naina left a bad taste in her mouth. "But I don't think I need to. The man said Lord Stark and the girl have agreed that she wouldn't marry anyone."

Myrcella knew and understood she has erred on that count. She knew if word gets out that she was the driving force behind the betrothal she wouldn't be appreciated much.

"Well thank you Naina. You may go know." Myrcella said.

Even though she didn't find out as much as she would like she wasn't too much worried about it. A month ago she had no means to get rid off Joffrey but now she did it with few simple words.

"How will you entrance Brandon Stark when so many have failed, Princess." Naina asked.

"I will find a way."

"Yes, but you don't have a plan do you? "

"I will improvise."

"I think that explains the lack of suitors." Naina japed. But continued.

"Are you sure you can do this?"

"You don't know how good you are until you start doing it."

"Yes but."

"If I hear another word. You will not like the consequences. " Myrcella warned her.

At this Naina scurried away meekly. "She is bold outside but she is meek on the inside." Myrcella thought. Myrcella didn't like to admit it but she knew she sounded like her mother when she spoke. And Myrcella definitely doesn't want to be like her mother.

She kept all the dark thoughts out and moved out of her room towards the Great Hall where she will be escorted by her knight in the shining armour.

As she was making way she found herself face to face with her uncle Tyrion drinking.

"Myrcella, you look positively stunning today." her uncle said

"Thank you, uncle."

"So have you found yourself any grand hero that can take you away from my sister's hands."

"Maybe, uncle maybe."

Her uncle took a dip of wine and spoke. "May I ask who that is" her uncle asked gravely.

"Brandon Stark." she said.

Her uncle spitted the wine out and looked at her gravely started "Do you know - "

"Yes I know."

"Then you know it is not possible. "

"We will see, uncle. We will see."

Her uncle looked at her warily and said. "We always want the wrong ones don't we. King Robert wants his dead Lyanna. Cersei would give anything for dead Prince Rhaegar. Prince Rhaegar wanted Lyanna Stark. Why are all gods hell bent on writing such sad and tragic tales. will the gods ever write they will live happily ever after." her uncle ranted.

"The gods have nothing to do with is us men who are the monsters and vicious cunts." The Princess said. She knew her mother would be horrified if she finds about this but she didn't care. For she had a wolf to charm.

 **Well that's the end.**

 **I am sorry that the plot is moving so slow. I will quicken it. I swear.**

 **Next we will go to the Vale and meet Sansa, Edwyn, Lysa, SweetRobin and the hound. I will fill the gaps about of Lyanna -ll of Starks. We will witness a power struggle in the Vale.**


End file.
